Tempest's Fury
by Tessie
Summary: The next part to the Draco's Secret saga. Now that Lucius has resurfaced, what does he have planned next? Please read and review!!!
1. Prologue: The Past

A/N: this is the start of the next part of the saga called Tempest's Fury. With the mess that was ff.net lately, some of you may have missed the last chapter of When Evil Returns. It can be found at… 

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=227323&chapter=17][1]

Also posted in the mayhem was a little smut filled side story of when Luna was helping Remus recover after Hunter had attacked him. It can be found at…

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=376353][2] be warned it is NC-17 

Tempest's Fury

Prologue: The Past

It all started in their sixth year. Draco had shown his allegiance to Dumbledore and had helped Harry, Ron and Hermione, defeat Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy should have been upset with his son but he was under the impression that his son had helped Dumbeledore to clear a path so he could take over where Voldelmort had left off. 

On a trip to Palm Beach, to recruit death eaters, Draco discovered Hermione was also on vacation in Palm Beach. Draco and Hermione fell in love that summer, unbeknownst to his father who when he found out was furious. Lucius, in his fury had beaten his son and raped Hermione, leaving her pregnant. This didn't stop Draco's love for her and they were married after graduation. They named the baby Kyleigh Anne Malfoy and Draco raised her as his own child. It was discovered at an early age that Kyleigh had certain powers. She was a seer and had telekinetic capabilities. She was a very strong young witch. Kyeigh learned in the winter before she started Hogwarts that Draco was not her father, but to her he is still Daddy. 

A year after they were married, Hermione gave birth to a son, naming him Martin. Lucius was captured and was sent to St. Mungos, where he supposedly killed himself. It wasn't until years later that they discovered that through Vincent Inkinsoot, a former Death Eater who Draco and Hermione met while on vacation years later in Palm Beach, that it was all a lie and that Lucius was still alive and had taken up with his equally evil brother, Jareth. 

While Draco and Hermione were falling in love in Palm Beach, Severus was beaten when Lucius found out he had been a spy for Dumbledore. Left for dead, he was rescued by the only woman he had ever loved. Katarina Macnair had been held captive by Lucius for nearly 19 years where she was also abused by him and placed under a spell that took her voice. Nursing Severus back to health, he helped her to cope with the abuse that Lucius had inflicted and they fell in love. Together they escaped, but not until after Lucius beat her severely. 

Narcissa had divulged to Draco that his father was on the way to the school the night Hermione was raped, finding this out, Lucius nearly beat Narcissa to death, resulting in Sirius, at the request of Albus, putting up wards around Malfoy manor to keep her safe. In the process, Sirius and Narcissa rekindled a love that started back in school. Having divorced Lucius not long before they thought he had killed himself, Narcissa married Sirius and gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Hunter and Dierdra. 

Harry and Ginny married not long after she finished school, resulting in four children. Collette, Daniel, Logan and Sabastian.

Ron married Patricia, a girl from Ginny's year and started their family having four children also. Simon and Simone, twins, Connall and Payton. 

When the primary school available to them was not up to their standards, they turned Malfoy manor into Malfoy School for young wizards and witches.

Kyeigh Malfoy started Hogwarts school, like all witches her age, at age 11. She was sorted into Gryffindor like her mother, and was joined by Jamison Hawk, Vincent's nephew. Also starting that year was Deron Snape, Severus and Katarina's son. Since her first year, the many families have continually been haunted by Lucius Malfoy and his actions. In her first year, Kyleigh was forced to relive her mother's rape when a woman, loyal to Lucius, made her clean the very room in which it occurred, causing her to have a vision of the violence. In her second year, when Kyleigh was joined by her brother Martin along with Sirius and Narcissa's twins, Hunter and Diedra, it was young Hunter who was targeted by his mother's ex-husband. 

Lucius set Hunter up to be attacked by a werewolf on the Quidditch pitch. After having to undergo two painful transformations, Hunter was then cured of his lycanthropy by Anna Weasley, Charlie's wife. Anna not only cured Hunter but also Remus as well. 

While Hunter's first transformation nearly proved deadly to Remus Lupin, during his second transformation he was comforted by Melina Weasley, Anna and Charlie's daughter, who snuck down to stay with him just outside the cell he was locked in. 

In the spring of 2011, nearly all the families expanded as Hermione, Ginny, Ron's wife Patricia, and Lavender, newly married to Vincent, all delivering healthy babies, Hermione with twins. 

The Weasley and Lupin families continued to grow as Anna Weasley became pregnant shortly before Hunter was cured, at the same time the powerful love she shares with Charlie managed to turn her into a witch. Luna Lupin, Remus's wife of 15 years also became pregnant around that time with their fourth child. 

In September of the same year, Anna gave birth to a boy, Gunnar and Luna and Remus welcomed their daughter, Tala. 

As the story picks up, Lucius has been in hiding for three years, plotting revenge to those who dared to cross him. He had found it difficult to get supporters, he trusts no one……

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=227323&chapter=17
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=376353



	2. Chapter One: Tainted Love

Tempest's Fury

Tempest's Fury

A/N: I would like to take this time to thank Amy (w&m_law) and Margherita (Strega Brava) for their encouragement to continue this saga. Amy & Margherita, you guys are the very best!!! God Bless you both!!

Chapter one... Tainted Love

Lucius Malfoy had been quiet now for three years with no sign of him whatsoever. This had the Order of the Phoenix in an uproar. Where was he and why was he quiet for so long? Had something happened to him? They had all of their aurors out looking for him as well as all the wizards and witches on Vincent's computer network, but still nothing. Then, one day in early June just before all the students left Hogwarts, Vincent received an email saying that Lucius had been spotted in Germany. 

Dumbledore called an emergency meeting at the ministry, summoning most of Malfoy manor, Ron, Harry, and Sirius to the overnight strategy session. Hermione and Narcissa were at Hogwarts meeting with Minerva on the Malfoy School curriculum and Patricia had gone to visit her sister who had just had a baby. This left Draco and Ginny to watch over the children that remained for the weekend at the Manor. 

It had been a very uneventful evening. After the children had been fed, they played games or sat around Ginny as she read to some of the younger ones.

After the children were all asleep, Draco retired to his chambers to do some estate business and Ginny sat in her sitting room, reading. It was about one in the morning when the ward went off. Running from their respective rooms, Draco and Ginny met in the hall as they went through the plan that had been devised if a ward were to be breached. After they made sure the children were safe, their rooms warded, Draco and Ginny ran from the house, wands drawn, trying to find the source of the ward breach. Something had caused a ward to collapse and they had to find out what that something was. They searched and searched but to no avail, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Their search took them out into the vast yards, leading them finally to the gazebo, where Ginny sat for a moment looking out over the grounds. As Ginny rested there, her nerves frazzled from the inability to find the cause of the intrusion, she innocently moved the hair from her face, causing the moonlight to catch it, turning it a coppery gold. Draco stood transfixed as if caught in a trance. _'Gods, when did she become so beautiful?' _he thought as he sat down next to her, breathing in her scent. She smelled of honey and almonds and it was making his head spin. Ginny tingled at his presence, his magic flowing strong. Why hadn't she ever felt that before? Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, she saw his profile, his white-blonde hair almost glowing in the moonlight as his hair fell roguishly into his eyes. Barely breathing he reached out, running a finger lightly over her jaw, whispering desperately, "Ginny, I don't know why but I cannot resist you anymore. I need you."

Ginny was in his arms in a heartbeat. "Merlin help me but I can't help myself," she said quietly as her lips touched his, kissing him for the first time. As their kiss became bolder, Draco lay Ginny back on the cushions of the gazebo, his hand moving slowly up her leg. "Draco, we really shouldn't do this, what about Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"Sshhhh, they aren't here, only us, so no talking, just feel," he commanded, as he captured her lips again.

His kisses were like her hair, long and fiery. Draco drug his lips from her mouth, down her throat, leaving a trail of fire against her skin, nearly scorching her delicate throat. One hand gently removed the strap of her white silk nightgown, pulling it off one shoulder then the other, letting the material pool at her small waist.

As Draco's mouth worshipped her skin, Ginny moaned with pleasure and tried desperately to pull away.

"Draco, we can't do this," she pleaded as she extracted herself from his arms. 

Draco took her face gently in his hands. He meant to comfort her but suddenly his mouth was covering hers as he started to kiss her trembling lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, pulling him closer to her. Losing all thought of Harry and Hermione, Draco made love to Ginny, driven by some otherworldly force. It was as if they were possessed. They couldn't have stopped it if they had wanted to, Ginny matching his fury as their bodies came together.

Once it was over, Draco held her as they both cried, basking in the intense feelings that were coursing though their bodies. When the tingling started to wane, they gathered up their clothing in silence, refraining from making eye contact, both afraid of the consequences. 

As they started to leave, Ginny stumbled slightly, pitching forward. Draco, with the quick reflexes of a seeker, quickly moved to catch her. As he lifted her off the ground he found her irresistible and their lips fused together yet again bringing back the extreme pleasure they had just shared. Holding her tight, Draco carried her all the way to the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut as he crossed the threshold. 

Draco placed her on the bed never breaking their kiss. With sure hands, he removed her gown, letting it slide from his fingers like milk with silky smoothness to the floor. Ginny, in her haste to feel his skin next to hers, ripped his shirt down the front, tossing the tattered remains on top of her own discarded clothing.

Draco became even more aroused as he suddenly found himself under Ginny as she used her lips and hands to pay homage to his body, bringing him to heights that only his wife had ever brought him. It was different with Ginny, they were rough with each other, a desperate need, that if not fulfilled, they felt certain they would surely die. Draco flipped Ginny to be under him, seizing her hands in his, holding them over her head as he lowered his mouth to her body capturing her skin in his mouth, devouring her. As they came together for the second time that night, it was rough and demanding, causing both to cry out as more endless waves of pleasure swept their wearied bodies, leaving their minds in a foggy blur as they fell into an exhausted sleep.

As the sun came streaming into the room Ginny woke feeling more tired than when she went to bed. And she was sore. Why was she sore? Must have been a great shag session, but when did Harry come home. She didn't even remember, yet here he was, her head lying on his chest. Lifting her hand to caress him she paused, where did the hair on his chest go? As Ginny opened her eyes, she nearly fainted. _"Oh my Gods,"_ she thought as she jumped out of bed. She looked at herself seeing the bruises and bite marks on her naked skin, glancing at the bed, a wave of nausea swept over her. She pulled on her gown in haste and ran from the room, clutching her mouth, her mind screaming as she ran. _"What was I doing naked with Draco Malfoy?"_

As Ginny entered her chambers she ran to the bathroom and became violently ill. Wiping her face with a cool cloth, she sat on the bathroom floor sobbing. "Oh Gods, what have I done? No, No, No!!!" she wailed as her body was racked with another round of vomiting. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there on the floor being sick when she heard a frantic knock on the door.

"Ginny, are you all right?" asked the voice.

Ginny started to panic, wiping her face, not making a sound.

"Ginny," the voice became louder, "It's Draco. Collette said you were ill. Let me in so I can help you. Please," he pleaded; concern for her was apparent.

With a shaky voice Ginny replied, "Go away Draco. I don't want to see you…leave me alone."

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding desperate, not understanding why she was acting this way.

Realizing that maybe he didn't remember anything that took place she replied, trying to sound less terrified, "I'll be all right. Just a mild case of the flu I think. Have Collette look after the little ones and let me sleep for a while. I am sure I will feel better after a bath and some sleep. Harry…" her voice caught, "Harry will be home in a little while and will take over."

"Gin, are you sure there isn't some way I can help you?" Draco pleaded through the closed door.

"I'm fine really. I look and feel like hell, but other than that, it's nothing that a good bath and a nap won't cure," she answered, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Okay if you're sure. Do you want me to send Collette up?" he asked his voice still dripping with concern.

"No, I'll be fine. Really," she replied.

"Feel better and, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me okay?" Draco offered again.

"Okay, I will," she said again, waiting to hear his retreating footsteps. 

As Draco walked away, he could have sworn he heard Ginny sobbing but thought that maybe it was a girl thing and decided to leave her alone as requested. He thought maybe he had the flu too because he had woke up feeling very tired. He remembered having dinner, playing with the children and going to his chambers to do some work. The next thing, he was waking up feeling exhausted with unexplained bruises in his upper body and legs. Shaking his head, he went down to get some breakfast and take care of the children.

After a long hot bath, Ginny healed her bruises, got dressed and laid down on her bed, falling asleep immediately.

Harry arrived back at the Manor late that evening, exhausted from the trip. When he walked in Draco, who instead of asking about what they had found out about his father's whereabouts, greeted him with his concern for Ginny.

"Harry, she hasn't come out of your room all day and she won't let us in. She said that she thinks she has the flu because she was vomiting and she didn't want us to get it. I thought I heard her crying at one point but she wouldn't even let Collette in to see her. I am so glad you are here," Draco explained as Harry turned to go up the stairs.

Calling back over his shoulder he said, "Thanks Draco. Oh, and Hermione said to tell you she would be back in a little while. Her and Narcissa stopped to see Lavender and Vincent's new baby. They should be here within the hour."

"Thanks," he replied as Harry bounded up the stair to check on his wife, waving his hand in acknowledgement at Draco.

When Harry entered their chamber, it was dark. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Ginny curled up on their bed asleep, looking peaceful. He quietly undressed putting on only his pajama bottoms and crawled into bed behind her. 

Upon feeling the extra weight on the bed, Ginny panicked and jumped out of Harry's reaching arms.

"Nooo, get away from me," she screamed, scooting to the foot of the bed, cowering in fear.

"Ginny," he whispered softly, "Love, it's me, Harry."

As she looked through the darkness, recognition of his voice registered and she began to weep. 

"Oh Gods Harry, I am so sorry… I didn't mean for it to happen… It's not my…" 

she rambled incoherently. 

Reaching for her, he pulled her gently into his arms. "Ginny, love, what are you babbling about?" he asked soothingly, moving the hair from her tear streaked face.

Looking deep into his bright green eyes she realized what she had been trying to apologize for. Thinking fast, she knew she needed to justify her ranting. "Oh I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare that I broke your broomstick and you were mad at me," she lied pitifully.

"Oh Ginny, don't worry about a broomstick, that's no reason to get so upset,' he cooed.

"I know. It's just you were very upset and I was scared. Must be a residual from the flu, crazy dreams," she said trying to smile as she touched his face in awe over the love that was radiating from his eyes.

"Are you feeling any better? Draco was worried sick," he asked, smoothing her hair tenderly.

"I told him I was fine," she snapped, feeling guilty as the words came from her lips.

"Gin, calm down. He was just showing concern," Harry gently chided as he lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know what has gotten into me. Forgive me?" she asked quietly as she lowered her head again, tears falling once more.

"You know I can never stay mad at you," he whispered and his hand slipped behind her neck, his thumb coming up under her jaw, lifting her face to him.

"Ginny, there is nothing you could do that I wouldn't forgive. Do you understand me?" he asked tenderly as he watched her eyes fill again. "I love you more than life," he said so quietly she wasn't sure he said it, then his face slowly lowered to hers. 

As his lips brushed hers, Ginny let out a whimper as her heart broke over what she had done with Draco. _"Yes, Harry," she thought, "but will you forgive me for betraying you with your former enemy?"_

When Harry felt her tremble he pulled away looking puzzled. "Gin, are you okay?" he asked, deep concern etched across his face. Ginny stared up at him, knowing that she wasn't but not wanting to worry him further and not wanting to prompt any more questions from him.

Somewhere deep in her mind a part of her screamed that she should tell him her fears, tell him what happened, but the louder voice, the insecure part of her that still was eleven years old and peeking at him from behind her bedroom door forced her to whisper, "Yes." 

Ginny thought that perhaps if she could get him to make love to her, it would push the thoughts of Draco and the memory of waking up next to him from her mind.

"Harry," she whispered pleadingly, " please make love to me. I need you!" 

Harry didn't need asking twice. Though he was concerned about his wife's emotional state, if that's what she wanted him to do, he was not going to argue. Smiling down at her, he pulled her closer to him, claiming her lips once more in the most tender of kisses making Ginny soon forget that Draco Malfoy even existed.

As morning dawned, Ginny felt a lot better. Harry had made love to her most of the night. He was so tender and loving that tears again sprang to her eyes as she thought how much she totally loved him. In the wee hours of the morning after Harry had finally fallen asleep, Ginny had decided that there was something dark going on. She made up her mind that, after breakfast, which she would eat in their chambers, she was going up to the attic where some of Lucius' old dark magic books were still stored to see what kind of spell could have made them act that way. Harry and Hermione would be teaching the last of the classes this morning so she would have a few hours to search in peace without worry of being needed.

Looking over at her husband, Ginny became suddenly afraid, afraid that she would lose his love if he ever found out about Draco, This tore her up inside. As she lay there, tears running down her face, Harry woke, reaching out to her, pulling her into his warm embrace. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked sleepily as he tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because I would die if you ever stopped loving me," she whispered as she lay her head on his chest, listening to his strong heart beating.

Stroking her hair, Harry sighed, "I will always love you. You are my part of my soul. Without you I cease to exist."

As her tears slowly dripped onto his chest, Harry became worried, starting to fear that something was terribly wrong.

"Ginny, why are you feeling like this? You are really scaring me!"

"I'm sorry. I still don't feel that well. I think I will just stay in our chambers today, maybe go get a book and curl up. Do you think that would be okay?" she asked as she ran her finger in circles on his stomach.

"I think that is an excellent idea, however, if you continue to play like you are right now, I will be late for class," he laughed as she moved her hand lower.

"And that is bad how?" she asked seductively as she started kissing his chest.

An hour or so later, Harry finally made it out the door as he headed to breakfast, promising to have a house elf send up something to her. After she ate, Ginny took the long walk up to the fifth floor to the attic. Using her wand she opened the door with a creek and entered. The first time she had entered this room it was nothing like what she had imagined. The room was immaculate. It looked more like a well-stocked study than an attic. As you walked in, the walls were lined with ceiling high bookcases, overflowing with volumes of dark magic. To the left was an enormous four poster bed. Lucius had used it to entertain the ladies when Narcissa had been away. Ginny remembered being impressed with the room when she had come there to help Draco with some work for Albus on potions and remedies that were influenced by dark arts. They had worked side by side for weeks. Pouring over volume after volume of dark magic books that had been hidden away by Lucius. Now as she entered the attic again, she felt the dark magic flowing through the room, causing her to shudder. Walking up to one of the many heavy laden shelves, Ginny picked a book, placed it on the desk and started to go through it, looking for something that might explain why and how they were acting the way they were.

As she sat there, head bowed over the book, she didn't hear him come into the room, she felt him. The closer he got to the desk, the more she tingled. The mere site of him set her senses into overdrive. She stood silently and walked around the desk, into his outstretched arms. When their lips met, she trembled with excitement, reaching up to hold him closer. They were like wild beasts in their ardor. Tenderness had no part in their coupling. Suddenly, clothes were flying and they were on the bed, skin against skin, feeling the power of their union. Once again they devoured each other in their passionate embrace, touching, tasting, betraying. Some time later, it was Draco who woke first, realizing then what they had done.

"Ginny," he said desperately as he woke her, looking disgusted in what he knew must have happened.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he knew. They had committed the ultimate crime…betrayal.

As they got dressed, he asked Ginny some questions.

"This is why you were sick isn't it? You were the one to wake up before and realize what we did," he asked, not daring to look her in the face.

"Yes," she said quietly, "I woke with you in your chambers yesterday, I left before you woke," she continued, looking as bad as he felt.

"You came up here to find what kind of curse had been used didn't you?" he asked, looking to the volume that lay open on the desk.

Ginny nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment to speak.

"When I came in the spell took over again until I woke up first this time," he said as he thumbed through the book.

"That is my belief. Draco, what are we going to do? I don't know if I can live with this guilt. It has only been a day and I have been extremely ill from it. How are we supposed to get on with our lives when we know that we have betrayed the two people we love more than life?" she asked as tears streamed down her face. 

Draco crossed the room to sit next to her on the bed. "I don't know at the moment but we can't say anything until we are certain what spell was used. I think that we should go to someone besides Harry and Hermione with this. If we can avoid telling them I would prefer it. I can't stand the thought of the look I would see on her face. It would kill me if she stopped loving me for this," he explained as his own tears prickled at his eyes.

"I know. I don't want Harry to find out either, but who can we trust with this kind of information?" she asked as she looked sideways at him.

"Sirius and Mother, I think that they would be able to keep a level head above anyone else. They have both seen too much dark arts not to recognize a curse when they see one," he said as Ginny stood to leave.

"Let me know when we should go to see them, and I will go with you. Now, I think I need to get back. Harry thought I was going to stay in bed all day, seeing as he thinks I have the flu. I am really sorry, Draco, I didn't know what was happening," she confided as the tears ran down her face.

Draco was at her side in a moment, pulling her into his arms, comforting her. "We will get through this, I promise. I just want you to know that I would never hurt you in a million years. It wasn't me."

Touching his face tenderly, Ginny whispered, "I know. It's okay," before she turned and walked out the door.

The door closed with a click as Draco sank to the floor, tears pouring from his eyes as the betrayal hit him full force.

"I will get you father if it is the last thing I do… I will see you dead for this," he said, with a clinched jaw.

After class, Harry went up to their chambers to see how Ginny was feeling but she was not there. Thinking that she had gone down to the library, he checked there but no Ginny. Harry searched the house for over an hour looking for her but she was nowhere to be found.

Harry came back to their chamber frantic. Upon entering he heard someone in the other room and opened the door. "Oh, thank goodness, there you are. I have been looking…" Harry stopped mid-sentence when he saw his wife standing there, bruises on her thigh that looked like a hand print.

"Ginny, who did that to you? Who hurt you?" he asked angrily as he crossed the room to her.


	3. Chapter Two: Explanations

Tempest's Fury

Tempest's Fury

Chapter two: Explanations

After class, Harry went up to their chambers to see how Ginny was feeling, but she was not there. Thinking that she had gone down to the library, he checked there as well but still no Ginny. Harry searched the house for over an hour looking for her but she was nowhere to be found.

By the time he came back to their chamber, he was becoming frantic. Upon entering he heard someone in the other room and opened the door. "Oh, thank God, I was starting to worry. I have been looking…" Harry stopped in mid-sentence when he saw his wife standing there with bruises on her thigh that looked like a hand print.

"Ginny, who did that to you? Who hurt you?" he asked angrily as he crossed the room to her.

"Oh this?" Ginny asked trying to keep her voice steady. "This was me being clumsy."

"It looks like a hand print Ginny," Harry said as he reached out to touch her leg, concerned that she wasn't being truthful. "If someone hurt you..."

"No, really Harry, I was in the library and was reaching out towards a shelf I shouldn't have and a couple of large volume books fell. They caught me on the leg because I stupidly put my leg up to catch their fall. The corners hit me and that's why it looks like that," she explained, hoping he would buy the story.

"Ginny, you need to be more careful. Why didn't you ask for some help?" he asked as he took out his wand and healed the bruises for her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I didn't want to bother anyone. Silly of me, I know," she confessed as her eyes misted.

"Ginny, are you okay?" he asked as he gently touched her face, feeling for fever since he still thought she had the flu. "You are a little warm. Why don't I go to the kitchens and get us some dinner? That way you can stay up here and rest. I don't like it when you are not feeling well," he said, as her heart soared. She hadn't figured out how she was going to avoid Draco tonight and her darling of a husband just did it for her. Without looking too enthusiastic, Ginny gave a small smile and affirmed, "I don't really feel all that great. Thanks for getting dinner, I would love to have a quiet meal with the man I love," she continued truthfully.

"I'll be back in a bit. Why don't you take a nice hot shower and get ready for bed. When I get back we will eat and then maybe we can sit and relax. How does that sound?" he asked as he saw her face light up.

Ginny threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "You are a life saver. I love you so much," she said as she kissed him soundly.

"I'll have to offer to get dinner more often if you are going to kiss me like that," he smiled as he pulled her closer.

"You start offering and you will get more than just a kiss," she said enticingly as she kissed him again.

Pulling away reluctantly, "I'll be back in a bit, go take your shower," he said as he softly closed the bathroom door.

After Ginny heard the outer door to their chamber close, she unbuttoned her blouse to reveal more bruises on her breasts and stomach. "Good thing you didn't see these or I would have had a lot of explaining to do," she whispered as she pulled out her wand, healing them in an instant.

When Harry returned, Ginny was curled up on the sofa fast asleep… the book she was reading lay slack in her hands.

Shaking his head, he knelt down in front of her, moving the red tresses from her face.

"Gin, do you want some food?" he asked quietly.

"No, I just want my husband to make love to me," she said sleepily as she held her arms up to him, seeking the comfort of his arms, trying again to rid her mind of the events of the last few days.

Harry lifted her and carried her to the bed. He murmured quietly against her neck, "You haven't been this frisky since you were pregnant with Sabastian." He climbed in beside her, causing her to smile and snuggle up against him. "I thought you wanted dinner," he whispered in her ear right before he kissed her gently right below the lobe. 

"Mmmm," she purred as his lips traveled lower down her neck. "I want dessert first."

"I think I can handle that," he said as their dinner lay forgotten on the table. 

~~~~*

Draco sat up in the attic for most of the afternoon, searching desperately for the spell that had been cast. His search came up empty as he realized that they were going to need some help. As he sat there thinking, more questions entered his mind. Where was Lucius when he cast the spell? Surely, he was the one who broke the ward. Why was he doing this? And were there going to be any residual effects later, causing them to go animalistic again? That was all they needed… to be sitting at dinner one night and have the curse kick in. He didn't think it would be great dinner conversation for him and Ginny to hop up on the table and start having wild sex. The thought made him shudder. 

As the room began to get cooler, Draco knew it was getting late and he needed to get back down stairs for dinner. As he entered his chamber to wash up, Hermione was reading in the sitting room. "Well hello," she said as she rose and came up to him, kissing him tenderly. "Where have you been all day? You look tired."

"Oh I have been up in the attic going over some papers that I should have gone through a while back. Nasty work and I am exhausted. All I want to do is go to bed," he said as he massaged his neck with his hand.

"Here, come over here and let me do that," commanded Hermione as she took his hand and led him to the ottoman, making him sit.

As she began to massage all the tension from his shoulders, Draco finally started to relax.

"Merlin's beard, Draco, what has got your muscles all knotted?" she asked as she heard one of his vertebrae pop.

"Gods that feels so good," he purred as he closed his eyes, letting her wonderful hands do their magic on this tense body. Before he knew it, he was on the floor with his shirt off and Hermione was slowing rubbing the knots from his back, working the muscles into a relaxed sumission. 

Draco was nearly asleep when he felt feather light kisses being placed up and down his back and finally to the back of his neck, causing him to tremble. Draco rolled over, pulling Hermione to him, kissing her desperately, trying to wipe out the memory of being in Ginny's arms. 

"I take it you aren't feeling as tired now," she giggled as he started to remove her robes.

"Oh I'm tired, but never too tired to make love to my beautiful wife," he confided as he slipped her shirt off.

"What about the door?" she asked breathlessly as his lips found the curve of her breast.

Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his wand and waved it in the air. "What door?" he groaned as Hermione straddled him, her tongue finding its way to his chest, licking the dragon tattoo over his left breast. "Oohh," she squealed, "the dragon is awake."

"Yes and he wants to play," growled Draco as he flipped Hermione onto her back, ravishing her mouth with his. 

Needless to say, they were late for dinner. When they entered the dinning room, Narcissa couldn't help but notice that her son was troubled about something. As Hermione took her seat next to Sirius, Draco went over to kiss his mother's cheek, whispering in her ear. "I need to talk to you and Sirius tomorrow. Hermione is not to know."

Narcissa in turn kissed his cheek and said in a low tone, "My chambers after breakfast." Draco nodded and sat next to his wife, dreading Ginny's arrival. However, she never came. About half way through dinner, Harry came in an gave his apologies, saying that Ginny still wasn't feeling very well and they would be dining in their chambers.

Upon hearing this news, Draco perked up a little but the change didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

__

"What has he gotten himself into?" she wondered, curious about what the meeting in the morning would bring.

The next morning, after breakfast, Draco and Ginny made their way to his mother's chambers. Draco had pulled Ginny aside at breakfast to tell her about going to see his mother and Sirius. 

As they entered Narcissa's room, Ginny started to feel ill.

"So, why did you need to see me without Hermione's knowledge?" asked Narcissa as she surveyed the two nervous looking adults in front of her.

"We have a problem," said Draco, as he and Ginny sat down on the sofa.

"Do I want to hear this?" asked Sirius, as he glanced from Draco to Ginny, noticing their guilty faces.

"Yes, you need to know. Now, where to start?" Draco wondered, getting up to pace the room. 

Narcissa rose and stood before her son, touching his face tenderly. "At the beginning."

Draco went and stood behind Ginny, placing his hands on her shoulders, causing Sirius to frown.

"Two nights ago, when everyone was at their meetings, when Ginny and I were alone, a ward was breached. When we went to investigate, we believe that we were put under a dark spell, resulting in our…" Draco looked around, unable to finish as tears formed in his eyes.

Ginny touched his hand and continued, "It seems that we were cursed. The result was our unfaithfulness to our spouses," she sobbed as she ran from the room to the bathroom where she was promptly sick. Narcissa hastily followed, wanting to offer any comfort she possible could.

"Tell me exactly what happened," said Sirius, as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"First off let me say that I love Hermione and Ginny loves Harry," Draco responded, tears welling in his eyes as he sat down heavily on the sofa. "We would never do anything like this. It was like someone had taken us over. We couldn't stop. It was uncontrollable passion. Sirius, you have to believe us. We are scared and need help from someone we trust that knows about dark magic. Please…"

"I believe you, son," Sirius comforted, as he went and sat down next to Draco. "We received word this morning that Lucius has been spotted not 50 kilometers from here and this sounds like his handiwork. What I need to know, although I don't really want to know, but I need details. I know this is difficult, however, you need to be strong and tell me exactly what happened," Sirius continued, looking grave.

Taking a deep breath, Draco started his story. "Well, it was around one in the morning when the ward was breached. Ginny and I secured the house and then went out on the grounds to see if we could find anything. After an hour or so, we stopped at the gazebo to rest a minute," Draco explained as he stared at his hands, uncomfortably squirming on the sofa. "Sirius, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I remembered none of this at the time, just that I woke up in my bed, tired and bruised. Ginny avoided me all day, saying that she was sick. She wouldn't even let Collette come in to help her. Yesterday, I noticed that the ward on the attic had been suspended and I went to find out who was in there. It was Ginny. Again, there was a break in memory and, when I woke up, Ginny was in my arms, on my father's bed there in the attic and that is when all of the memory came flooding back to me. I'll spare you all the gory details," Draco confessed, tears now starting to slowly slide down his pale cheeks.

Sirius placed a supportive arm around Draco's sagging shoulders. "We will find out what curse it was and will sort this out. "

Narcissa came from the other room as white as a ghost. 

"What's wrong?" asked Draco, as he stood to go check on Ginny. 

"Draco, don't," warned Narcissa, feeling that he was becoming too attached to Ginny, "she thinks that Sirius is going to tell Harry and she is hysterical," Narcissa continued as she sank down onto the sofa. "The poor little thing is devastated about the whole mess."

Standing, Sirius comforted Narcissa, "I'll go and talk to her."

Quietly he entered the bedchamber to find Ginny sitting in the chair bedside the bed with her head resting in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Ginny," Sirius said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"You are going to tell Harry aren't you?" she asked flatly as she looked at him with her big brown eyes.

Sirius knelt down in front of Ginny, taking her small hands into his large ones. "No, however, these thing do tend to come out," he explained as she started to panic again.

Moving his hand to her face he said tenderly, "He will need to know." 

Ginny's sobs nearly broke Sirius heart. He knew she would never willingly desecrate the love that she and Harry shared. Brushing the tears from her eyes, he continued in a soothing voice, "But we will not even entertain the idea of them knowing until we have found out exactly which curse was used. Harry and Hermione will need to know the details of the curse in order to understand that you were not acting of your own free will, and that you had no choice in the things that you were made to do. Narcissa and I will go with you and Draco too if you wish when the truth comes out, however it needs to be you and Draco that tell them. Okay?" he finished as he wiped the rest of her tears from her face as if she were his child that he was comforting.

"Yeah, okay, It's just… Oh Sirius, it's killing me. The thought of what I have done is tearing me apart. I have been ill ever since it happened. I can't sleep or eat. It is destroying me inside. I love Harry with every fiber of my being and to think that I was intimate with someone other than him… I feel so violated," she said as tears started to fall once again.

"Ginny, it will all work out. Harry and Hermione will understand what has happened. Hermione especially will understand what it is like to feel violated. You will get through this, I promise," he reassured her as he held out his hand.

"Let's get out there to Narcissa and Draco before they come barging in here in a panic."

At this, Ginny gave a little giggle, "Now that would be entertaining."

For the next few weeks, Sirius and Draco worked diligently on trying to find the book that this dark magic was in. After three weeks of fruitless research in countless dusty old books, Sirius, getting frustrated, set off for Knockturn Alley in search of the one book he knew that it would be in.

Ginny was doing no better. Her eyes were heavy with dark shadows. She was losing weight, and she didn't sleep or eat much. Harry was becoming quite worried but Ginny kept telling him that it was an odd strain of virus, that she had picked up from somewhere and she would be right as rain very soon.

Later that night, Ginny sat before the parlor fire, sipping tea and trying to settle her stomach when Draco, who also couldn't sleep, came downstairs. Seeing her there, Draco came into the room. 

"Ginny? Are you alright?" he asked, concerned of late about her welfare. 

Ginny just shook her head, tears falling. As she sniffed, Draco came and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked quietly, reaching out to take her shaking hand in his. "Ginny, you're trembling. Please, I want to help you."

As tears coursed down her cheeks, Ginny looked into his pale eyes and said flatly, "I'm pregnant!"

This is what Harry heard as he walked through the door. He stopped dead in his tracks wondering why she was telling Draco first and more importantly, why was she upset about it?

Draco's face fell. Taking her face gently in his hands, he asked quietly but loud enough for Harry to hear, "Who is the father? Harry or me?"

Ginny threw her arms around Draco's shoulders and cried, "I don't know!"

Pure rage filled Harry's soul as he made his presence know to them. "Get your fucking hands off my wife!!" Harry growled as he reached them, pulling Draco away from a hysterical Ginny, punching him dead in the face.

A/N: Again, I want to thank Amy for putting up with my crap, she keeps me calm and to Margherita for the fast beta and who has guessed what is going to happen. I think she has been hanging around her favorite potions master a bit to much. Really though ladies… THANKS!!!

Also I would like to that the wonderful people that have reviewed…

****

the prologue..

Amy, my first review~ yeah!!!!

****

Clive, sorry Amy beat you to it L 

****

*Imaginative Me* I have a baby name book, a couple infact that I look at, plus Amy helps me too. 

****

Sanna, I needed to hurry it along, I have some really wild stuff planned so please continue to read J 

****

"Izzy". Thanks for reading.. it will get better J 

****

Spazzer Monkey, Gabi, I can always count on you!! 

****

Strega Brava, You are so encouraging! Thanks a bunch for all your help!!

****

Lana Mavi, so it was you that put me on favs…THANKS!!

****

Lindsey, THANKS!

****

Lady Morgana LaFey, it does! Thanks

****

p3fairy, just you wait, you will hate him even more…I promise!!

****

Chapter 1

Amy, Yes I know how much you love the story! Since it is your EVIL plot bunny LOL, THANKS for letting me hop with it J 

****

Spazzer Monkey, Harry doesn't cut anything of Draco's off but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to.

****

p3fairy, you think Harry was pissed before? How about now!!

****

Andrea_Malfoy, Sorry about that, I was hoping I could get more people to review, guess you are really mad at me now after this chapter J 

****

~*Jazz Goddess81489*~ THANKS!

****

Sarah, I hope you aren't too disappointed, however when I finally finish this story, my next one will be D/G I promise, It's is the story that goes around Dragon's Firefly, so stay tuned…

OK Everyone, don't forget to REVIEW J 


	4. Chapter Three: Confessions

Tempest's Fury

Tempest's Fury

Chapter three: Confessions

Later that night, Ginny sat before the parlor fire, sipping tea and trying to settle her stomach when Draco, who also couldn't sleep, came downstairs. Seeing her there, Draco came into the room. 

"Ginny? Are you alright?" he asked, concerned of late about her welfare. 

Ginny just shook her head, tears falling. As she sniffed, Draco came and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked quietly, reaching out to take her shaking hand in his. "Ginny, you're trembling. Please, I want to help you."

As tears coursed down her cheeks, Ginny looked into his pale eyes and said flatly, "I'm pregnant!"

This is what Harry heard as he walked through the door. He stopped dead in his tracks wondering why she was telling Draco first and more importantly, why was she upset about it?

Draco's face fell. Taking her face gently in his hands, he asked quietly but loud enough for Harry to hear, "Who is the father? Harry or me?"

Ginny threw her arms around Draco's shoulders and cried, "I don't know!"

Pure rage filled Harry's soul as he made his presence known to them. "Get your fucking hands off my wife!!" Harry growled as he reached them, pulling Draco away from a hysterical Ginny, punching him dead in the face.

As Draco stumbled and fell backwards, Harry rounded on Ginny "Is that how you really got the bruises Ginny? From HIM!" Harry yelled as he went after Draco again.

"Harry, NO!! You don't understand. Please stop and listen to me," she cried as she physically tried to pull Harry off Draco.

"Get off of me!" he growled, removing her tiny hand from his shoulder, slinging it off as he hit Draco again. 

Harry had flung her hand a little harder than he meant to. Ginny lost her balance from the force of his removing her hand, causing her to land hard on the floor.

As the house exploded with sounds of yelling, Charlie and Anna come running down the stairs, followed by a very confused Hermione.

"How could you do that to her, you bastard? You are just like your father!" Harry yelled as he hit Draco again, the latter showing no resistance at all, just letting Harry beat him.

As Hermione ran in the room, she advanced on Harry, trying to pull him off Draco, who was now covered in blood.

"Harry, stop! What are you doing?" screeched Hermione as she grabbed Harry's arm to keep him from hitting Draco again.

"Your husband is fucking my wife and now she's pregnant," spat Harry as he pulled his arm away from Hermione's grasp.

Hermione stood there, stunned. "Nooo," she moaned as tears sprang to her eyes. "Please, you are lying," she cried as her breathing became erratic. 

"Ask him," said Harry flatly, turning to look at Ginny who was sitting on the floor being comforted by her brother Charlie.

Hermione looked at Draco but didn't have to ask, the tears running down his face said it all.

"Oh God," Hermione sobbed as she put her hand to her mouth and ran from the room. Draco tried to get up to follow, but fell back as his head started to spin. Anna rushed to his side.

Ginny stood, with the aid of her brother, and reached out to Harry. 

"Don't touch me," he said through gritted teeth, as the anger and hurt coursed through his body.

"Please Harry, you don't understand…" she wept, feeling sick at the sight of the hate on Harry's face.  
"Oh, I understand. My wife has been fucking a man that I foolishly called a friend. How could you do this? Ginny, I loved you with all that I am and now you betray me," he said, tears streaming down his face as he violently wiped them away with his bleeding knuckles.

"Harry, please, you have to listen to me," Ginny sobbed, trying to touch him again.

"No, not now, I can't," he growled as he walked away.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, clutching her stomach as she fainted into her brother's arms. 

"Take her up to the infirmary. I will help Draco," ordered Anna as she helped Draco to his feet.

"I need to get to Hermione," he insisted, tears running freely down his face.

"I don't think that is wise at the moment," counseled Anna, "I think she may need a few minutes to herself. Let's get you cleaned up, make sure you are all right and then you can see her. Okay?"

"Yeah… I guess," he muttered, realizing Harry must have hit him harder than he thought, as his head began to spin again.

When they reached the infirmary, Charlie lay Ginny down on one of the beds.

"Ginny," he called, touching her face tenderly, gently wiping her tears.

"Charlie, it isn't what you think. Please. You have to believe me," she said quietly as she grabbed his hand.

"Sis, I know there is a logical explanation for all of this. You don't need to explain to me," he stated, noticing the pain that was crossing her face as he spoke.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Charlie asked as she clutched his hand tightly.

Fresh tears welled as she whispered, "It's the baby, something is wrong."

"Anna," called Charlie, trying to keep the panic from his voice, "Ginny needs you."

As Anna came over to Ginny and drew the curtains around the bed, Charlie went to talk to Draco.

"What's happening?" asked Draco, craning his neck to see around the curtain. 

"I don't know. She seems to be in pain. She thinks something is wrong with the baby," Charlie answered as he raked his fingers roughly through his red hair.

Draco just sat there, staring into space, not believing that any of this was happening.

"Draco," Charlie's voice brought him back to reality, "how did this happen?"

Draco snorted with disgust, "In a word? Lucius!"

While Draco explained what had happened to Charlie, Anna was reassuring Ginny that the baby would be all right. The extreme stress that Ginny had been under caused the pain and slight bleeding. She needed to calm down and rest or the baby would be in more grave danger. 

~~*~~

Hermione ran, blinded by tears to her chambers. When she entered the room, a sickness filled her heart. Thoughts of Draco and Ginny making love was more than she could take. Hermione, in a fit of rage and disgust, started ripping down the bed curtains, throwing them over the balcony, followed by the bed linens and the pillows. After the bed was completely stripped, Hermione pulled out her wand, shrunk the mattress to the size of a book, and tossed it over the railing as well onto the heap of bedding on the grass. This done, Hermione stood on the balcony, conjured a bluebell flame and tossed it onto the offensive bedding, watching it burn as tears streamed down her face. 

Harry came in the room after hearing the sobs.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly.

As she turned to him, a sob escaped her lips as she ran into his outstretched arms, taking whatever strength he could give her as he stroked her hair tenderly, whispering words of comfort to her.

This is what Draco saw as he entered his room. With his heart continuing to break, Draco left them standing there as he headed sadly down the stairs, out into the night. Narcissa watched from her window, wanting to help her son, feeling his pain, but knowing that he needed time to be alone. Sirius would be back in the morning. Maybe he could help defuse some of the anger that was running rampant through the house. It was going to be a long night.

When morning dawned, Sirius returned to find the house in total upheaval. Entering his chambers, Narcissa was sitting talking quietly to her eldest son. 

"They know, don't they?" he asked, sitting down next to his wife.

"Yes. Harry overheard Ginny telling Draco she was pregnant and her uncertainty of the parentage," explained Narcissa as Draco sat, looking as if his heart was completely gone, tears no longer able to fall. He felt dead.

"Shit! Did anyone try and explain what happened?" he asked angrily, as he placed the heavy book that he had been holding down on the table.

"It was kind of difficult to talk while your godson was beating the shit out of me," Draco replied flatly, his face still showing signs of the altercation. 

Sighing heavily, Sirius opened the book to the page that held the curse that was used. "I'm sorry about what Harry did and I can't change it, however we do now know what the curse was," Sirius added triumphantly.

~~*~~

Harry and Hermione had talked late into the night, pausing to cry and to finally conjure up a new mattress and bedclothes for her bed. As her eyes started to droop, Harry tucked Hermione into bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning. If you need me, you know where I am," he said tenderly. 

"Thanks Harry, I love you," she replied as her tears started once again.

"Love you too. See you in the morning," he whispered as he silently shut the door. As he left, Harry heard her quietly sobbing into her pillow, "_Oh, Draco. Why?"_

After a miserable night, Harry still had not been in to see Ginny. He was still far too upset to even consider trying to talk to her. He didn't think that Charlie would let him anywhere near her anyway, so he went to see how Hermione was feeling.

"Hermione, it's Harry. May I come in?" he asked, leaning his head on the door as he waited for her answer.

"Come in," she replied in that croaky voice you get from crying a lot.

As he walked in, he saw her, sitting indian-style on her bed, pictures of her wedding spread out over her bedspread.

"He did love me, didn't he?" she asked, looking at the smile on Draco's face in the wizard picture as he looked at her, love quite evident in his eyes.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Draco loved you," comforted Harry, not knowing what to say.

"Then why did he do this? Am I less desirable? Has he grown bored with me?" she asked, tears falling again.

Harry moved the pictures and scooted closer to her. Taking her face in his hands he whispered softly, "You are very desirable, and there is no way a man could find you boring." As Harry looked deep into her sad brown eyes, he wanted nothing more than to erase all the pain he found there. Without even realizing what was happening, Harry's lips tenderly brushed Hermione's in a kiss that was not of the brotherly kind. Hermione and Harry sprang apart as if they had been burned. "Oh God," she exclaimed, as she put her fingers to her mouth, "Harry, what have we done?"

Harry got up and was pacing the room when the door banged open, revealing a determined Draco, followed by Sirius.

"Are you ready to hear what happened now?" Draco asked bitterly, as he plopped the book in the middle of the bed. Draco opened it to the section that bore the curse, pointing at the page. "Here, read this!" he demanded firmly. 

Hermione looked at Draco, seeing the urgency in his bruised face and turned to read the passage he had pointed out.

As she read, Hermione gasped, looking up at Draco, with tears running down her face. "Who would do this?" she asked as the obvious answer dawned on her.

"Dear old Dad," Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh my God! Draco, can you ever forgive me?" she asked, waiting nervously for his answer. 

"Only if you can forgive me," he pleaded, wanting this to be over.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry, as he looked up from the book, feeling sick at the way he had treated Ginny and Draco. 

"It was kind of hard with your fist in my face," Draco said tersely.

"Yeah, that would make it a bit difficult. Sorry," Harry begged sincerely. 

"It's okay. I probably would have done the same thing," Draco smiled, trying to lighten the conversation. "We wanted to get the proof before we told you what happened. The thought of a child never even crossed our minds." Draco explained further, as Hermione stepped into his arms, holding him close. He melted to the feel of her arms as they held him, feeling her love flow back into his heart.

"Oh Gods, Ginny! She must think I absolutely hate her," panicked Harry as he ran from the room, hurrying to the infirmary and hoping that it wasn't too late.

~~*~~

"Harry," said Anna strongly, "I am going to let you go and see Ginny but I don't want you to upset her. She is very delicate right now. She needs your support not your accusations. Understood?" 

"Yes," he whispered flatly, "I promise I won't upset her."

When Harry entered the room, he saw Ginny curled up on the bed with her back turned to him. As he approached the bed, he called to her softly. "Ginny?"

"What do you want, Harry?" she asked tonelessly.

"I wanted to see you… to see if you were all right," he replied as he came and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Why would you care?" she asked sarcastically as tears welled in her eyes once again.

"Ginny, please…." he returned desperately.

"Please what, Harry?" she shot back angrily, tears now falling. "I am blamed for something I had no control over and now I am pregnant with a child that may not belong to the man I love and he thinks I have cheated on him. How am I supposed to feel? You think you have been betrayed and I feel I have," she continued in more of a whisper, her hand moving protectively to her tummy.

Harry sat there in silence for a few moments.

Ginny said quietly, "Harry, I will not get rid of this baby. I could never do that. I hope you understand, and if you can't deal with that then I'm sorry…..I just can't."

Harry reached over, placing his hand on top of the hand she had resting protectively on her tummy. "Ginny, I know in my heart that you would never betray me and I would never ask you to get rid of the baby. I know what happened. Sirius and Draco found the spell and showed it to Hermione and me. I am so sorry. I should have known that the only way you would do something like this would have to involve dark magic. I don't blame you or Draco and if you still want me, I will be here for you and the baby. It may be a little uncomfortable, but I will try my best. Ginny I love you and I can't lose you…." he said as his eyes misted and a tear fell onto their hands.

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny's forehead tenderly, whispering. "I love you."

Ginny lay there in awe of the amazing man she had fallen in love with so many years ago and still loved so desperately it sometimes hurt. 

"I love you too. We will get through this, won't we?" she asked, looking deep into those green eyes.

"Yes," he said, coming closer to her. When his lips tenderly brushed hers, she knew that everything would be fine.

Ginny was allowed to go back to her rooms but with strict orders from Anna to stay off her feet for a few days. The small amount of bleeding that had occurred had stopped and Anna wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

The next morning, after breakfast, Ginny was sitting in a chair by the window when a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." she urged as she smoothed her hair, trying to look a little more presentable.

"Hello," said Hermione as she made her way into the room. "Want some company?"

"Sure. Hermione, I just want you to know that I would never…"

"Ginny," Hermione interrupted, "I want to hear no apologies from anyone. This was strictly Lucius' evil. What concerns me now is the precious life you carry."

"But what if the baby is Draco's? How are you going to feel then?" Ginny replied, placing her hand protectively on her tummy as tears glistened in her eyes.

Hermione sat on the footstool in front of Ginny. Picking her words carefully, Hermione explained. "The same way Draco felt when he found out about Kyleigh. To me, you were in a sense raped, not by Draco, but by Lucius. He put you in a situation not of your choosing, causing you to do things you would not have done. Had you your own faculties, you would have said no. I don't blame you or Draco for any of this and it is most definitely not the child's fault."

Tears coursed down Ginny's face as she wondered what she had done to deserve wonderful friends like Hermone and Draco.

"I just wish I knew who the father was. I think it would make it a lot easier to deal with," Ginny confessed, feeling better that is was all out in the open.

"Well, that is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. You see when I was pregnant with Martin, Narcissa did a little test to see if I was pregnant. So, I started looking to see if there was a paternity charm we could use to find out who the father is," Hermione explained excitedly.

"And did you find one?" Ginny asked, already knowing that Hermione wouldn't have even mentioned it unless she already had the answer.

"Yes, and we can do the test whenever you want," she said, seeing Ginny smile for the first time in days.

"How about tonight after dinner? I want Harry and Draco to be here," Ginny admitted, hoping that Hermione would agree.

"I think that would be perfect. Right now though, you look a little tired. Do you want me to help you with anything?" Hermione offered.

"No, I'm fine. I think I will take a little nap and maybe I will be able to sleep this time. I haven't been sleeping very well," Ginny said as she stifled a yawn.

"Well, that is understandable. I will see you tonight. Sleep well," Hermione said as she headed for the door. "And remember, everything will be just fine."

"For the first time in a long time, I believe you."

Later that night after dinner, Draco and Hermione came to Harry and Ginny's chambers. As Hermione placed the book on the bedside table, she told Ginny to lie down and not to worry, it was an easy charm.

"So, what is going to happen?" asked a very nervous Draco.

Smiling, Hermione explained. "This charm shows us the aura of the baby, which will share the aura of the father. Okay, Ginny. Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Ginny replied apprehensively, "Yes."

As Hermione started to move her wand in a figure eight pattern over Ginny's tummy, little specks of light started to follow her movements. Garnet and silver points of light intertwining with each other and dancing in unison as Hermione quietly said the incantation. When Hermione stopped moving her wand, she gasped.

"What does that mean?" asked Draco, staring at the image resting above Ginny's tummy.

Hermione burst out laughing as they all looked at her as if she had gone nutters.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Who is the father?" asked Harry as he took Ginny's hand gently.

Trying to control herself, Hermione burst out laughing again, with tears of glee running down her face. "You both are!"

A/N: Thanks again to Amy(w&m_law), who without her this story would be dead. And to Margherita (Strega Brava) who did the beta for me. You guys are again, THE BEST!!!!! Please, go and read their stories if you haven't…they are GREAT!!!!

Now to thank all of you wonderful people that reviewed the last chapter…

[**w&m_law**][1]: Thanks so much for all of your help!!! I feel privileged that you like my D/H story. I know you believe with all your heart that Draco belongs to Ginny!!

[**Strega Brava**][2]: Thanks for your encouragement and beta… Between you and Amy, how can I go wrong?

[**Juliana Black**][3] : I am so tickled that my story rox!!! ::giggles::

[**Imhotep Ardeth Bey**][4] : I am so happy that you like Draco's Secret! THANKS!!

[**Princess Potter**][5] : OMG!! You ain't seen nothing yet J 

[**DarkKnight**][6]****: Thanks and I think you compliment very well. I agree, under the tutelage of Amy and Strega, I think I have come a long way in my writing. I hope that it continues to improve.

[***Altra***][7] : Yes, I do believe you could say that Harry went a little Rambo J Sorry about another cliffie… Ok no I'm not ::evil grin:: 

[**FireSprite**][8] :I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. I hope for it to only get better

[**Apocalypse**][9] : I hope you aren't disappointed on the babies paternity J 

[**Spazzer Monkey**][10] : If you know anyone willing to draw some pics…Please let me know J 

[**maidmarian62**][11] : I think I like the cliffhanger business… it's fun

[**Rose Noix**][12] : You think you hate Lucius now? Just wait!!! ::very evil grin::

~*Jazz Goddess81489*~ : I hope to get even more interesting…

[**LilyAyl**][13] : I hope you weren't disappointed. 

CLIVE!!!! Yes Lucius is a …bastard!!

[**pyrobunnie**][14] : Thanks..

[**~*Lillian Malfoy*~**][15] : Well, did I do good? Hehe

ELISABETH: I think Harry will be just fine… or will he? ß (isn't that what J K Rowling always says?) hehe 

[**Hermione M. Granger**][16] : Boy, all these D/G shippers!!! I love it. 

[**p3fairy**][17] : oooooooooooooooooo how did ya like that? Hehehe 

THANKS everyone so much!!!! Love you guys!!!

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43169
   [2]: /index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=62674
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=100283
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=45789
   [5]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=98083
   [6]: /index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=30483
   [7]: /index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=28137
   [8]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=26005
   [9]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=100964
   [10]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=46007
   [11]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=46228
   [12]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=79918
   [13]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53942
   [14]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=51884
   [15]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=86619
   [16]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=51088
   [17]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=76938



	5. Chapter Four: Darkness to Light

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my beta reader and story consultant extrodanaire, Amy (w&m_law) She has been the inspiration and my Ron expert

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my beta reader and story consultant extrodanaire, Amy (w&m_law) She has been the inspiration and my Ron expert. Thanks so much!!!

And Margherita, (Strega Brava) who also beta read this for me. Between these two wonderful ladies, how could I do wrong? THANKS!!

Tempest's Fury 

Chapter four: Darkness to Light 

Later that night, after dinner, Draco and Hermione came to Harry and Ginny's chambers. As Hermione placed the book on the bedside table, she told Ginny to lie down and not to worry as it was an easy charm.

"So, what is going to happen?" asked a very nervous Draco.

Smiling, Hermione explained. "This charm shows us the aura of the baby, which will share the aura of the father. Okay, Ginny. Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Ginny replied apprehensively, "Yes."

As Hermione started to move her wand in a figure-eight pattern over Ginny's tummy, little specks of light started to follow her movements. Garnet and silver points of light, intertwining with each other and dancing in unison as Hermione quietly said the incantation. When Hermione stopped moving her wand, she gasped.

"What does that mean?" asked Draco, staring at the image resting above Ginny's tummy.

Hermione burst out laughing as they all looked at her as if she had gone nutters.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Who is the father?" asked Harry as he took Ginny's hand gently.

Trying to control herself, Hermione burst out laughing again, with tears of glee running down her face. "You both are!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Draco, looking at his wife as she wiped hysterical tears from her eyes.

"Ginny, you are the medi-witch, would you like to explain this to them? I don't think I can with a straight face," Hermione wailed as another gale of laughter spewed from her trembling lips.

Draco and Harry turned to Ginny, their faces showing concern, thinking that Hermione had gone completely insane and they would be calling St. Mungos' at any time.

"Well," she started slowly, as she sat up, trying to contain her own giggles before they thought she had lost it too. "It seems, gentlemen, that I am carrying twins," Ginny explained, as she looked at Hermione for confirmation. All Hermione could do was nod her head as a fresh wave of giggles hit.

"Twins?" gulped Harry and Draco together.

"Twins!" Ginny stated firmly.

""But that doesn't explain who the father is. Hermione, what is so fucking funny?" Draco demanded in exasperation. _Has she completely come unhinged by all of this? Dear God what have I done to her?_

Trying to compose herself, Hermione took a deep breath and announced, "I just find it totally hysterical that the two of you, who hated each other so much in school, will have children that are brothers or sisters." Then, turning to Ginny, Hermione said with sympathy, "Oh, Ginny, I hope the twins get along while you carry them. If they fight like these two did at school, you are in for a rough time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Harry densely. _How can we both be fathers? This is just too weird!_

"There are twins," Hermione repeated slowly, as if she were talking to a two-year-old. "One is yours and the other is Draco's. The babies were conceived within a few hours or days of each other. By the brightness of the aura, I would say that Ginny was already pregnant with your child, the garnet aura, when she got pregnant by Draco which carries the silver aura," Hermione finished triumphantly before she and Ginny both burst into another fit of giggles.

Harry and Draco just stood there in shock. After a few moments, reality hit and they too followed suit, bursting into laughter.

As the laughter died down, Hermione went to Draco, cupping his face with her hands. "I am so sorry for all the things I said. I should have known that you love me and would never intentionally hurt me. I did some research on that curse, Lucius also did his homework, Ginny would have gotten pregnant even if she was 90. Can you forgive me for ever doubting your love?" she asked as she looked deep into his gray eyes.

"Depends," he teased as he pulled her close, "What did you say?" 

"Oh it's not important, honestly, I was just blowing off some steam," she confessed as he pulled her tight against him.

"Okay if you say so." Leaning down, Draco whispered seductively in Hermione's ear, "Want to go and make a baby?"

"Ummm, NO! However, we can just pretend," she blushed prettily as she kissed him.

"Hey you two need to get your own room, this one is ours," giggled Ginny as Harry sat on the bed next to her, gently brushing the hair from her face.

"Oh, sorry," said Draco as he pulled Hermione to the door. "I guess we can discuss things later, I have a date."

After they left, Harry pulled Ginny close. "I feel like such an ass. How could I ever accuse you of something like that? Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Harry, love, I have adored you since I was ten years old. We have been through some really awful times. Do you actually think that I would stop loving you? You have no idea how much it hurt me to think that I had killed your love. Oh Harry, how are we going to cope with the fact that I carry another man's baby? Will you be able to love it like I already do?" she asked sincerely as her tears fell, weeping for a love she thought might not survive.

Harry brought his face close to Ginny's, placing his forehead against hers.

"I will love this child as Draco loves Kyleigh. It is a part of you and I love every bit of you. I will not say it won't be awkward at times, but this child will be loved. You have nothing to fear," he murmured quietly to her as his lips captured her in an all consuming kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

As her tears fell and her heart was near bursting with love for him, she whispered in return as her voice caught in her throat, "I love you, Mr. Potter. Always."

~~*~~

"What the fuck is going on?" screamed Ron as he stepped alarmingly close to Draco. "What do you mean, you got my sister pregnant? You bastard!!"

"RON!" chastised Ginny and Hermione together, as Charlie pulled his brother away from Draco.

"I just knew it was too good too be true," he spat hatefully as he looked at Draco. "You are just like your father. Evil! How could I ever have thought differently? You make me sick!"

"That's enough, Ron!" said Harry in a deadly calm voice. "He is nothing like his father."

"That's not what you said the other day, Harry," Draco reminded him sarcastically.

Sighing, Harry turned to Draco. "I am sorry I ever said that. It was before I knew about the curse. I was angry and didn't mean it. I hope you will forgive me. That is the worst insult I have ever thrown at you."

Smiling slightly, Draco confirmed, "I know you said that before Sirius found the curse used. I will not hold it against you…" he trailed off as Ron broke in.

"What curse? Harry, how can you even talk to this… this man after what he has done?" asked Ron, still angrily pacing in front of the group.

"Oh put a sock in it, Ron! Are you ready to listen? Or are you going to keep yelling?" snipped Ginny as she faced her brother.

Looking his sister in the face, Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, I'll listen," he said flatly, "but it had better be good for me to ever forgive any of this.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny started to explain, "Lucius put Draco and I under an old Dark Magic curse called "Ma Centumso" which means, "to consummate." A ward had been broken on the house. We went to investigate and apparently, after we left the security of the manor, the curse was cast. It lasted for only 24 hours but in the curse, you are made to think and feel that you will die if you don't consummate the union. It was uncontrollable and instant," Ginny whispered as her face turned red from embarrassment. 

"You mean you did it out in the yard?" Ron asked obnoxiously as he scrunched his face in disgust, not considering anyone's feelings.

Tears sprang to Ginny's eyes as she spoke dangerously through gritted teeth, "Does it really matter where, Ron?"

"But why? I mean, why has he been quiet all these years and now suddenly, he does this? Something just doesn't sound right," Ron continued, bewildered.

"Well, it's my father, isn't it? There is no rhyme or reason to his thinking," Draco sarcastically added, pulling Hermione to him, holding her for support.

"So, what are you going to do about the baby? Who is going to raise it?" Ron asked, looking from Draco to Ginny.

"Well that is obvious. Ginny will take care of both of them. I would never take a child from its mother," Draco said, enjoying the expression that just crossed Ron's face as he realized exactly what Draco had said.

"Both of them?" Ron repeated, turning pale.

"Oh yes, dear brother, both of them. It seems our lovely sister…" Charlie started as he reached out, lovingly placing a hand on Ginny's face, "is pregnant by both Harry and Draco. Two babies with two different fathers."

Ron stared at them in disbelief and then turned to Ginny. "How are you feeling? Are you happy?" he asked sincerely, quite worried about his baby sister.

"Well, I have been rather sick but I am happy. Rather, I'm extremely happy. It's okay Ron. Really," Ginny said as she stepped up to Ron, pulling him into a hug.

As Ron embraced her he whispered in her ear, "Well, maybe the reason you are so sick is because your body is naturally rejecting the sneer," he said sheepishly.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, trying not to giggle.

"Okay," he laughed then turning more serious, "I'm sorry for being such a git. Forgive me?"

"Yes, you are a git but you're my brother, so of course I forgive you. Now don't you think you owe Draco an apology?" She asked, still hugging him.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Ronald Weasley, you had better!" She said as she pulled away, slapping him on the arm.

"Okay," he replied grudgingly.

As he turned to Draco, Ron stuck out his hand, mumbling. "Sorry."

Draco received his hand and nodded, dropping it quickly.

"Good," exclaimed Ginny. "Now that all that unpleasantness is over, let's eat, I'm starved."

They all laughed as they headed to the dinning room.

~~*~~

Over the last few weeks, some of the older children had noticed a tension running through the house. Kyleigh was so in tune with it, she started having nightmares about Lucius. She knew that he had something to do with the stress of the adults but didn't know what. It was the week before the children were to go back to school that Ginny told the rest of the manor that she was expecting twins. Everyone was so excited but, for some reason, it left Kyleigh feeling uneasy. However, she kept it to herself and congratulated Ginny and Harry. 

Two days before they boarded the Hogwarts Express, Kyleigh asked Draco if they could go to the glen and have a picnic, just the two of them. Kyleigh wanted to talk to Draco about something important. The glen was a private spot where the original manor had stood. Over the years, they would use it when they wanted to be alone to read or think. It was their spot. When they entered, Draco unfolded a blanket, set down the picnic basket, and offered Kyleigh to sit.

"This is nice," he said happily. "We haven't done this in a long time."

"I know, I miss it so much. Sometimes at Hogwarts, Neona and I go to one of the gardens that is secluded if we want to talk or read or just get away from the guys," she replied distractedly.

Draco reached for her hand. "Kyleigh, is something bothering you?"

Expelling a deep breath, Kyleigh said flatly, "Lucius is in my dreams almost every night now. I know that he is up to something even if I have had no visions of him. He is close, Daddy. I can feel him. He is watching… waiting and it scares me."

And now the thanks you section…..

[**Bella**][1]: my goodness you have such good questions and I am going to pull a J K Rowling here… I am not decided in hoe Lucius performed the spell, as of now lets just say he may know a way on the grounds that no one else does. **evil grin**Will Harry and Hermione go further than the kiss? None is planned at this time but you never know. Will anything happen again between Draco and Ginny that is not influenced by magic? See last answer. Are any other couples going to have some problems? Lucius is going to terrorize people, yes. Is Lucius going after Hermione again?(I remember in WER that he mentioned wanting her back in his bed) Mwwwhahahahaha How will Kyleigh react to Draco's infidelity? You will see in the next couple of chapters. What about the children? Are there any couples forming in the next generation that we're going to learn about? Oh yeah!! Will Harry and Hermione have bouts of doubt in their spouses through the upcoming chapters? No, they know it was a spell.

Lindsey: will ya settle for a baby with strawberry blonde and gray eyes?

[**maidmarian62**][2]Yep twins. Harry is very protective of Ginny. I hope you are pleased with the outcome.

Sunny: Thanks… and sorry, it stays D/H but I will be writing a D/G story after I have completed Tempest's Fury… maybe sooner 

Elisabeth: different is good sometimes…yes?

[**w&m_law**][3]I thought you would like that wedding picture scene **smiles** as for the kiss and Rons reaction… look to the next chapter… and you know you get it first 

[**Strega Brava**][4]About the labor… hmmm that could be interesting.. hehe Thanks for the ideas. 

[**jules**][5]I am so glad you hung in there. Nope in this story, Draco will always belong to Hermione. And please keep reading there is lots of action to come.

[**Spazzer Monkey**][6]My goodness Gabi, you are so flattering… and yes, hopefully there is more smut on the way mmwwhahahaha

[**Princess Potter**][7]OMG thanks!!!! Hehe

[**Rose Noix**][8]Hugs back and I think you will HATE Lucius more… if that is at all possible.

Mary Potter* I hope this answers your question on Harry's feelings and thoughts. He is a great guy… yes?

[***Altra***][9]threesome…sorry no. Kyleigh and her seeing… she is being traumatized at the moment… see next chapter… just you wait. Hehehe

[***Imaginative Me***][10]You are one of my most faithful reviewers and I love you for it. Two dads.. I hope I explained it well and yes it is really possible.

[**LilyAyl**][11]I am so glad you like the idea of both. Thanks for the review..

[**Silveray**][12]Sorry it took so long for the chapter… I really hope you did die **Smiles**

[**DarkKnight**][13]Lucius still has a lot of evil up his sleeve yet.

[**Alisha**][14]My goodness you are a fast reader.. Thanks

~*Jazz Goddess81489*~ I like surprises…don't you?

[**FireSprite**][15]Thanks and yes, it is very possible for there to be two different fathers.

[**p3fairy**][16]Thanks!!

[**Hermione M. Granger**][17]Thanks! I am so glad you love my story. I love writing it.

[**Corinne Cassandra Valard**][18]And there is a bunch of evil yet to come… mwwwhhahahaha

[**Sanna**][19]Now would I break up Draco and Hermione? Of course not… hehehe

[**Juliana Black**][20]Tessie shakes…eek death threat.. I hope I have made you happy with this chapter… more soon..

[**ChoChang1599**][21]Thanks for the review.. more soon

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=40936
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=46228
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43169
   [4]: /index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=62674
   [5]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=111926
   [6]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=46007
   [7]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=98083
   [8]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=79918
   [9]: /index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=28137
   [10]: /index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=23681
   [11]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53942
   [12]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=57478
   [13]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=30483
   [14]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=68249
   [15]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=26005
   [16]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=76938
   [17]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=51088
   [18]: /index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=53507
   [19]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16225
   [20]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=100283
   [21]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=73101



	6. Chapter Five: Sorting Things Out

A/N In chapter 4 the line that everyone seemed to enjoy the most was…

A/N In chapter 4 the line that everyone seemed to enjoy the most was…

"Well, maybe the reason you are so sick is because your body is naturally rejecting the sneer," he said sheepishly.

I cannot take credit for that wonderful line. It was totally Amy (w&m_law).

Isn't she a fabulous story consultant? 

A/N2: Many, many, thanks once again go to Amy who put me on the path of this storyline and has helped me time and time again with it's direction. She is one of my all time favorite people. 

Also thanks got to Strega Brava for the fast and wonderful beta's. To Bella who has made my day!!!

And finally to all of you great people that reviewed. The thanks section will be included next chapter as ff is acting up and I can't view the reviews at this time.

Then next chapter is done, I just have to correct it so look for it in the next few days. Now, on to the story…

Tempest's Fury

Chapter Five: Sorting Things Out

Over the last few weeks, some of the older children had noticed a tension running through the house. Kyleigh was so in tune with it, she started having nightmares about Lucius. She knew that he had something to do with the stress of the adults but didn't know what. 

It was the week before the children were to go back to school that Ginny told the rest of the manor that she was expecting twins. Everyone was so excited but, for some reason, it left Kyleigh feeling uneasy. She kept it to herself and congratulated Ginny and Harry. 

Two days before they boarded the Hogwarts Express, Kyleigh asked Draco if they could go to the glen and have a picnic, just the two of them. Kyleigh wanted to talk to Draco about something important. The glen was a private spot where the original manor had stood. Over the years, Draco and Kyleigh would use it when they wanted to be alone to read or think. It was their spot. When Draco and Kyleigh arrived, Draco unfolded a blanket, set down the picnic basket, and invited Kyleigh to sit.

"This is nice," he said happily. "We haven't done this in a long time."

"I know, I miss it so much. Sometimes at Hogwarts, Neona and I go to one of the secluded gardens if we want to talk or read or just get away from the guys," she replied distractedly.

Draco reached for her hand. "Kyleigh, is something bothering you?"

Expelling a deep breath, Kyleigh said flatly, "Lucius is in my dreams almost every night now. I know that he is up to something even if I have had no visions of him. He is close, Daddy. I can feel him. He is watching… waiting and it scares me."

Draco scowled. "What do you mean he is watching? Right now?" he asked, turning his head looking around, trying not to panic.

"No, Daddy. I haven't actually seen him, I feel his presence, his evil and I know he is waiting to hurt us and it frightens me so much. I would die if anything happened to anyone I loved," Kyleigh said quietly as a single tear ran down her face.

Draco pulled her into his arms, holding her like he always had when she was a small child. "Sweetness, I will do everything in my power to keep Lucius from you and everyone you love. We just need to keep our eyes open and stay alert. You have had no visions about him at all?" Draco asked tenderly as he stroked Kyleigh's hair.

"No Daddy," she said honestly, pulling away so she could look at him while they talked. "But I have been dreaming of him. I know that he has done something because the adults are rather tense. I noticed that you and Mum were not speaking for a few days. Are you two all right?" she asked, concern showing on her maturing face.

Chuckling, Draco affirmed, as he poured himself and Kyleigh some pumpkin juice. "Your mum and I are just fine. She was a little miffed at me for a few days until something was explained to her but now we are very happy and everything is just fine," he explained, wondering when his little girl had grown into such a insightful young woman.

"Kyleigh, is there something else you want to talk about?" he asked, watching her face closely.

As she looked at her hands that were folded in her lap, she blushed. "Boys."

Draco nearly choked on the juice he was drinking. He knew this was coming. Kyleigh was now sixteen and he knew it was inevitable that she become interested in the opposite sex. 

__

"God, I am not ready for this!" he thought. 

"Kyleigh," he started uncomfortably, "don't you think you would feel better talking to you mum about this?"

Kyleigh smiled as she watched him squirm. "I was hoping to talk to both of you," she said innocently, trying to hide her smirk.

Taking a deep breath, Draco looked at his daughter and asked quietly, "What do you want to know about them? Has anyone made advances towards you?" he asked, furling his brow.

This made Kyleigh burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh Daddy, if you could see your face. No, no one has made any _advances_ on me, although I think Jamie is kinda cute, but…" she confessed but then the light went from her eyes. 

"But what?" Draco asked, noticing her sudden change and thinking, _"Oh Gods, she thinks a boy is cute. If he touches her, he dies!_"

"But what if Lucius found out that I have feelings for him and tried to hurt him? He would, you know. He tries to take everything from me. My whole life, he has tried to either hurt or take from me what I hold dear. Why does he hate me so much?" she asked sadly as she got up off the blanket and walked to one of the trees, picking at the bark absentmindedly.

Draco came up behind her, placing a tender hand on her shoulder as her tears began to fall.

"Kyleigh, I learned a long time ago that you can't give in to these feelings of fear. This is what Lucius wants. This is how he controls you. He only has power over you if you let him. Don't stop living your life because you are afraid that Lucius will take people away from you. If you pull away from your friends, in a sense he has done what you fear. And I believe the reason he hates you is because you are a threat to him. You are the one person on this earth that he has never been able to control and it eats at him," Draco said as he awkwardly patted her back. 

Kyleigh turned and faced Draco with her eyes stilled brimming with tears. "I'm so scared. I try so hard to be strong and make you proud. I don't want Lucius to rule me, I really don't. But, if it protects you and Mum and all my friends, how can I stop? When I was little, I used to dream that Lucius would get me. Remember, Mum had the same dream," she said, holding her head high as her tears spilled once again. "The time is coming. He is coming for me and no one can stop it. My dreams never lie and I know that he… he…" but Kyleigh could no longer continue as a sob escaped her trembling lips. 

Draco had no clue on how to comfort his daughter. When she was a small child, it had been easy, but now that she was a rapidly maturing young woman, he didn't know how to make her feel better. He needed Hermione to help with this one.

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep him from you. Trust me," pleaded Draco as he patted her back again.

Kyleigh laid her head down on her arm as it rested on the tree as Draco spoke quiet words of encouragement.

Finally, after a few minutes, Kyleigh straightened herself up and wiped her face. "Enough of this. I am sorry for acting like such a baby. We came out here to have a picnic and I have all but ruined it. Do you think we can salvage it and talk of something else like…"

"What kind of pranks we can play on Sirius, Remus and Severus this school term?" Draco added, smirking his old smirk.

"That would be great. Thanks, Daddy. I love you," she smiled as she sweetly kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, my sweetness," he replied, kissing her forehead.

~~*~~

As Kyleigh and Draco were in the glen, Ron went in search of Hermione, wanting to talk to her about what had happened.

He found her in the main library of the house looking for a book on ancient runes for Kyleigh.

"So," he said facetiously as he sauntered in, "you finally came to your senses and are looking for a spell to keep your husband's pants on when he is away from you."

"Oh, Ron, give it a rest. I thought that you had come to terms with all of this," Hermione said, as she continued to look for the book.

"I will never be comfortable with it, Hermione, but I will be civil to him. I just don't get it," he persisted, "how can you and Harry possible forgive and forget what he did?"

Hermione let out a large sigh and sat down heavily on the couch, patting it for Ron to sit next to her. "First, let me say that I happen to love my husband. Second, he wasn't the only one involved, Ron. I believe your sister was an active partner in the whole thing," Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

Ron turned red, starting with his ears, feeling embarrassed because he never thought of it like that. His sister was also included in the incident.

"You have to look at it this way. Lucius is the one that cast the spell and Draco and Ginny had absolutely no control over what was done to them. Harry and I have discussed it more than once. Besides, given the right situation and atmosphere, it would be very easy to fall into emotions that you don't mean to," Hermione added guiltily.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Don't tell me you have cheated on Draco?" he asked incredulously.

"No, not exactly," Hermione whispered as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Then how… exactly?" Ron asked, looking shocked.

"Well, the night we found out that Ginny was… expecting, I was very angry and Harry came up to my room right after I burned the bed and we sat there talking and holding each otherandhekissedme," Hemrione finished quickly, her cheeks ablaze with shame.

Ron's eyebrows shot up as he looked at his best friend. "Excuse me? You burned the bed?" he asked as he burst out laughing. "and then you snogged Harry?"

"Oh God, Ron, it wasn't like that… and what are you laughing at? This isn't funny," she said in exasperation.

"Hermione, I am teasing you. You did nothing wrong. You were finding comfort from a friend and you kissed him. I don't think it is a big deal. Don't beat yourself up over it. Once you realized what was happening you stopped, right?" he asked as he patted her hand reassuringly. "You did stop, didn't you?"

"Oh course we did. We were horrified that we even kissed," she said, trying to squelch her guilt.

"See? There you go. It meant nothing and you didn't cheat on Draco. Okay? Feel better now that you have told someone?" he comforted.

"Yes, thank you. I appreciate your counsel," she smiled as she relaxed a bit.

"I just have one little question… The next time Draco fucks up are you gonna come and snog me?" he laughed hopefully with a mad glint in his eyes.

"RON!!" she exclaimed laughing, throwing a pillow at him.

~~*~~ 

Later, after dinner, Hermione was showing Kyleigh some of the books she had found that afternoon. As they sat there talking, Hermione noticed her daughter looked uncomfortable, like she wanted to talk about something. 

"How was your afternoon with Daddy?" she inquired, looking up over her reading glasses at Kyleigh..

"We had a very… interesting afternoon," Kyleigh confided with a laugh.

"Really? How so? What did you and Daddy talk about?" Hermione asked, rapidly interested in what had amused her daughter so.

"We discussed…boys," Kyleigh said, trying not to laugh but it didn't work as a snigger escaped from her lips.

Hermione took off her glasses and looked at her daughter with the utmost of interest, finding this quite a fascinating topic of conversation. "And what did your Daddy say?"

Pursing her lips together, tears of laughter threatening to spill, Kyleigh slowly opened her mouth to speak. "He asked if I wouldn't feel better talking to you about it and if anyone had made advances towards me. Then, when I mentioned Jamie…" Kyleigh trailed off smiling mischievously. 

Hermione got a mental picture of Draco squirming over this topic and gave a laugh. "Oh dear God, poor Draco! And what else did you discuss?"

"We talked about Lucius," said Kyleigh quietly as she noticed her mother tense up at just the mention of the man's name.

"Really?" Hermione asked, swallowing hard to rid her throat of the lump that had formed there.

"Daddy said that he won't let Lucius get us and that we just need to stay alert," Kyleigh said in a strained voice.

Seeing her daughter's distress at this topic of conversation, Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"Your Daddy is right about Lucius. Now, let's get back to Jamie and his advances," she said, completely interested in her husband's advice. 

"Oh Mum, you should have seen his face when I told him I thought Jamie was cute," Kyleigh said, smiling broadly.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth to try to contain the giggles that were trying to get out. This was a serious subject and she knew that it needed to be discussed, but right at that particular moment, Draco came into the room and Hermione and Kyleigh completely lost it. 

Draco looked from one to the other and asked accusingly, squinting his eyes at his daughter, "What did you tell your mother?"

~~*~~

Three days later everyone was back at school and getting back into the routine. As September faded and October came, Kyleigh's dreams had become stronger. Her sleep was haunted every night by visions of Lucius. The dreams were coming with such ferocity that she was barely sleeping four hours a night. This didn't go unnoticed by Jamie. 

It was deep in the night, a few days before Halloween, when Jamie, who was asleep in his bed, had one of the strangest dreams to ever interrupt his rest. He dreamed that Kyleigh was in trouble and he couldn't get to her. The harder he tried, the further away she got. He awoke with a start feeling something wasn't quite right. Pulling on his robe, Jamie went down to the Gryffindor common room to sit by the fire and do some thinking. 

He knew that he liked Kyleigh a lot and that those feelings were of more than the best friend variety but he was a little nervous about making any advances on her. For one, he wasn't sure how she would react. They had been best fiends since before they started at Hogwarts and, secondly, because he had noticed a few times over the summer that, whenever he looked at Kyleigh when Draco was in the room, Draco had given him that 'don't you dare touch my daughter look. 

Deep in thought, Jamie didn't realize that there was already someone in the common room when he came down. As he approached the sofa in front of the fire, he noticed a cascade of the most luxurious chocolate brown hair as it fell over the front of the sofa onto the floor. Only one person had hair like that… Kyleigh. As he drew closer, he heard small frantic whispers coming from her as she lay sleeping. He saw what looked like her fighting someone in her sleep. 

__

"Is she having a vision? _Do I wake her or let it finish?" _he thought to himself, not knowing what to do. 

The answer to that came almost immediately. Kyleigh sat bolt upright on the sofa and burst into tears, covering her face with her hands, rocking back and forth. When Jamie stepped closer, Kyleigh's head shot up with a look of extreme fear plastered on her face.

"Jamie," she sobbed, sitting there looking so absolutely pathetic, "help me."

"Kyleigh," he whispered soothingly as he sat down on the sofa next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He thought that this would feel awkward but it felt more right than anything he had ever done in his entire life. Jamie sat there holding her for quite a while. Finally, when she pulled away she looked at him with such sadness it nearly broke his heart.

"Kyleigh, what happened? Was it a dream or a vision?" he asked as he absentmindedly took her hand in his.

"It was a dream. Lucius was after me again," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder, clutching his hand and cried again.

Kyleigh and Jamie sat there, watching the fire, not saying anything for over an hour. Finally, Kyleigh broke the silence saying, "I'm sorry, I really am. I should be used to these dreams by now, it's just… I…" she said as tears threatened again. 

Jamie turned on the sofa and gently took her face in his hands. "Kyleigh, I am always here for you. I promise," he whispered tenderly as he looked into her caramel colored eyes. 

Without knowing who moved first, suddenly the gap between them had closed as Jamie's lips softly touched Kyleigh's in their first kiss. Kyleigh trembled as they pulled apart. Suddenly, Kyleigh jumped to her feet, shaking fingers touching her still tingling lips. "No," she whispered frantically. "No."

"Kyleigh, what's wrong?" Jamie asked, frightened that he had done something wrong.

"We can't have feelings for each other," she exclaimed in a panic, tears welling in her eyes again. 

"Why?" he asked, looking shocked and feeling sick to his stomach.

"Because, if Lucius finds out how much I care for you," she sobbed, "he will come after you too…and I can't let him do that. I would die if he hurt you," she continued as her breath came in short rasps.

Jamie took a step toward her, hand raised to touch her face but she backed away. 

"Please, Jamie, I can't," gave one final sob and ran from the room leaving Jamie standing there, heartbroken.

The first Saturday of November came along with the traditional first Quidditch match of the year. An excited Neona sat cheering alongside her father, Remus, Sirius and Charlie Weasley. The match was very exciting and ended with Charlie's sixteen-year-old son, Thaddeus or Tad for short, catching the golden snitch, clinching another Gryffindor victory. Neona excused herself from the men to go and congratulate her housemates. By the time she was able to get to the field, they had already made their way into the locker room. Neona wanted to talk to Tad about something important. Being that he was already inside, she sent Kyleigh's brother Martin in to tell Tad that she needed to talk to him for a moment.

Too cold to wait outside, Neona stood in the warm tunnel that led to the locker room, waiting for Tad to come out. As Tad emerged, Neona's breath caught in her throat. _"God, I just love Tad in his Quidditch robes," _she thought. As he stepped closer to kiss her hello, Neona stepped back.

"Oh no you don't," she scolded. "You're all sweaty!" 

"Well. I can remedy that," he laughed. Despite the cold and dampness of the early November air, he swiftly pulled his robes over his head, leaving him shirtless. Suppressing a gasp, Neona grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side. 

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, looking appreciatively up and down at his well-muscled body.

"Not when I am around you," he answered mischievously as he stepped closer to her. "Besides, the tunnel is kept quite warm," he smiled, stepping closer still.

Neona was losing her wits with him this close with his lack of attire.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, lowering his face closer to hers.

"uuhh…oh yeah," she gave a little smile, "Kyleigh and I are going to the west garden, you know the one that is enchanted to be summertime all year long. She is feeling really bad. Something happened between her and Jamie and she wants to talk about it so I told her we could go there. You don't mind if I miss part of the Gryffindor celebration, do you? We won't be long I don't think. And besides, you don't pay attention to me after a victory anyway," Neona pouted prettily at him.

Tad reached up and gently touched her face. "No, I don't mind, even though we just won the first Quidditch match of your seventh year at Hogwarts," he whined playfully, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Kyleigh has been worrying me too these last few days. Go be the good friend you are and then we can celebrate later… alone," he said hopefully.

Liking the sound of that, Neona purred, "Oh I would definitely like that, as long as my Dad doesn't find out. I don't think he would like the extra curricular activity his daughter has chosen."

"What? We haven't gone too far… yet," he said with promise.

This comment made Neona's knees feel like pudding, as she looked longingly in his eyes. 

"I'd better go. Kyleigh is going to be waiting for me. I'll see you in a little while," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

As she started to leave, Tad pulled her to him, both of her hands trapped in his. Next thing she knew his hands intertwined with hers, and she was pinned to the wall as he lowered his mouth gently to hers. The kiss was strong with emotion. The deeper the kiss became, the more he pressed against her, molding himself and her to the wall causing her to moan with pleasure as his body touched her in an intimate way.

Did they hear the sound of a throat being cleared? 

"Excuse me, Neona?" came the resounding voice of none other that her father, Remus Lupin.

Neona turned bright red. Busted!! As Tad let her go, Remus took a step closer to his daughter. 

"Neona, please leave. We will discuss this later with your mother," he said to his daughter as she stepped away from Tad. 

"Yes sir," was her reply as she did what he asked.

"Now, Mr. Weasley. You will get dressed and meet me in my classroom. We have something we need to discuss. I will collect your father and meet you there in 15 minutes," Remus said, as Sirius tightly held on the back of Remus' robes to keep him from thrashing the boy.

"Yes sir," said Tad as he turned to walk back in the locker room to change.

"Don't worry son, I will be referee so Remus doesn't completely disembowel you," explained Sirius, watching the horror cross Tad's face.

Once he was out of sight, Remus slapped at Sirius' hands to make him let go of his robes, looking at him with malice.

"Well, I couldn't very well let you kill the boy. I don't think Charlie would have like that," Sirius sniggered, turning his friend towards the opening of the tunnel. "Let's go get Charlie."

~~*~~

Kyleigh and Neona met up in the entrance hall and walked slowly to the west garden. They had found this beautiful spot four years prior when Kyeigh was in her second year. They often came there to talk, read or just get away from the hustle and bustle of the school. Today, they were going to have girl talk. Kyleigh needed to talk to someone with an unbiased opinion about what she should do about Jamie.

As they sat talking, Kyleigh started feeling something strange. Her breathing became laboured and she started to panic.

"Kyleigh," Neona said fretfully, "what's wrong?"

"Oh No… no," she gasped, "Run! Oh, Neona, run! He's here. RUN!!" she screamed as she grabbed Neona's hand and started running to get out of the garden and back to the safety of the castle.

"Who?" Neona cried, terror gripping her body as Kyleigh ran.

Suddenly, their path was blocked.

"Going somewhere?" came the mocking drawl of none other that Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Chapter Six: The Sadness of Neona

I want to take this time to thank all of you that reviewed the last few chapters

I want to take this time to thank all of you that reviewed the last few chapters. I wanted to thank each of you individually but ff.net is being a git and I can't at this point in time, get to all the reviews. Gggrrrr!!!! To all of those that tried to review but couldn't because of the anonymous setting, I truly apologize. FF reset my setting and I didn't know it. Gggrrrr again. Anyway, Thanks for the last chapter are at the end of this chapter. And now…..

Tempest's Fury 

Chapter Six: The Sadness of Neona

Kyleigh and Neona met up in the entrance hall and walked slowly to the west garden. They had found this beautiful spot four years prior when Kyeigh was in her second year. They often came there to talk, read or just get away from the hustle and bustle of the school. Today, they were going to have girl talk. Kyleigh needed to talk to someone with an unbiased opinion about what she should do about Jamie.

As they sat talking, Kyleigh started feeling something strange. Her breathing became laboured and she started to panic.

"Kyleigh," Neona said fretfully, "what's wrong?"

"Oh No… no," she gasped, "Run! Oh, Neona, run! He's here. RUN!!" she screamed as she grabbed Neona's hand and started running to get out of the garden and back to the safety of the castle.

"Who?" Neona cried, terror gripping her body as Kyleigh ran.

Suddenly, their path was blocked.

"Going somewhere?" came the mocking drawl of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

~~*~~

The walk to Remus Lupin's classroom was the longest walk of Tad's near seventeen years. When he walked in he saw that they were all there. The first one he saw was Remus, sitting at his desk with a large scowl on his face. Next was Sirius, who was leaning over the desk talking quietly to Remus, apparently, trying to calm him down. 

__

"Shit, I'm dead!" Tad thought, just before he saw the amused look on his father's face. 

"Good, now that you are here we can discuss the events that transpired today," said Remus, sounding a bit like Minerva for a moment, which caused Sirius and Charlie to stifle sniggers.

Remus looked at the two men as they tried to contain themselves.

"Oh, you two think this is funny, do you? I find my seventeen year old daughter pressed up against a wall by an overly hormonal sixteen year old boy and all you two can do is laugh?" Remus asked indignantly.

"He is almost seventeen," Charlie interrupted facetiously as Sirius covered his mouth to hide a smile. 

"Oh, and that makes it okay? Well, let me paint you two comedians a little picture. Let's start with you, Mr. 'my son is almost seventeen' Weasley. We all know that Melina has a crush on Hunter. Well, what if Hunter follows in his father's footsteps? How would you feel if you walked in on her being mauled by him? Hmmm?" Charlie's face fell as he looked at Sirius, remembering how Sirius's reputation had lasted for years after he had left Hogwarts. "And you Mr. Black, how would you like to come upon Dierdra and see some guy's hands all over her. His tongue…" Remus broke off in disgust, though a bit triumphantly as Sirius's face paled and hardened. 

"Um, Remus?" interrupted Tad excitedly. 

"WHAT?" he snapped as he faced Tad, looking quite murderous.

"Look!" Tad replied sharply as they all looked to where he was pointing.

On the blackboard next to the desk, words were slowly appearing by an invisible hand.

"HELP…GARDEN…LUCIUS!"

"What the hell is that?" asked Remus.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Tad as he turned ghost white.

"What's wrong Tad?" demanded Charlie, seeing the panic in his son's eyes as he bolted from the room.

"Kyleigh and Neona are in the west garden… alone," he exclaimed over his shoulder as he started running down the hall.

Remus got a sick feeling in the pit his stomach as he took off after him, feeling dread like he had never felt before.

~~*~~

Lucius grabbed Neona, slapping her hard in the face and knocking her to the ground with a thud. "I will deal with you in a moment," he spat, wheeling around to face Kyleigh. "So, we finally get to meet face to face, daughter," Lucius purred. 

"Don't you ever call me that!" growled Kyleigh as she struck out at him, hitting him hard on the chin.

As Lucius's tongue darted out, cleaning off the blood by his mouth from where he had bit his lip, he caught Kyleigh off guard and struck her hard across the face. She staggered from the blow and fell back backwards, landing not far from where Neona lay on the ground.

Laughing his mirthless laugh, Lucius cast a spell rendering Kyleigh immobile. "You are a lot like your mother," he chuckled as he paced around her prone body. "She was a fighter too. Now Draco, he is too easy, has been since he was a child," Lucius said, feeling a bit nostalgic about his son. "Did he tell you about my last visit?" Lucius asked tauntingly, not waiting for a reply.

"Oh how silly of me, you can't talk. Well, let me enlighten you, Child. You see, back in June, I visited the manor. Draco and that Potter woman were alone in the house and a ward was conveniently breached. As they left the house to investigate, I cast a sweet little spell on them," he gloated as he saw the look of horror on Kyleigh's face.

Kneeling down next to Kyleigh, he smirked, "I can see by the look on your face you have already guessed what happened next. They fucked like bunnies. Couldn't keep their hands off of each other," Lucius said with satisfaction as the tears started to fall from Kyleigh's eyes.

"So you see, your _Daddy_ as you call him isn't as saintly as you thought. He is the father of Ginny's baby. I wonder how Potter feels about that? Or has the idiot even figured it out yet? Does he even know? No matter… he will. Now, to take care of some business with the little werewolf cub here and just maybe… we have a little fun too," he said as he got up and walked to Neona.

Kyleigh thanked the gods that Neona had told her where Tad was. As she lay on the ground, watching Lucius hit Neona again, Kyleigh pictured the blackboard in Remus' classroom. With every ounce of concentration, she pictured the chalk writing the words… help…garden…Lucius. Staring at Neona, tears streaming down her face, she saw her lying not far from where she was, robe ripped open, exposing her chemise. Lucius straddled her body, holding a dagger to her, blade positioned to continue to relieve her of her clothes and mark her as he had marked so many. Hearing someone call her name, Lucius snarled at Neona, "If I can't have you first, little cub, then no one will have you at all." Suddenly the blade, instead of merely cutting, was plunged into Neona's breast, just left of her heart. She let out an anguished howl, as her breathing became ragged. 

Remus nearly collapsed at hearing his anguished daughter's scream. When he rushed into the garden, he saw Neona lying there, blood all over the front of her chemise and robes as Lucius pulled the blade from her body, wielding it to defend himself. Remus was like a madman, he needed no wand as he lunged at Lucius, the dagger grazing Remus' side as he threw Lucius to the ground. In an instant, Remus had transformed into his animagus form of the wolf, rage taking over as he bit hard into Lucius' body wanting to rip him to shreds. Snarling, he went for Lucius' throat, going in for the kill, when an adrenaline pumped Sirius was there in an instant, throwing Remus off, pulling out his wand, stupefying Lucius in one swift movement. 

Remus growled at Sirius as he transformed back. "Why the fuck did you stop me?" he screamed, clutching Sirius's robes. "That bastard killed my baby!" Remus sobbed as anguish took over his body, causing him to slump to the ground.

"Remus, look," Sirius demanded as he pointed at Neona.

Tad was kneeling at Neona's side, hands firmly placed on her left breast as the blood oozed between his fingers. She was watching his every move as he stared deep into her eyes. He saw her eyes flicker, becoming heavy with death so near.

"Neona, you can't leave me. Please," he begged as his tears ran down his face, falling onto her robes. "I love you," he sobbed as he leaned closer, trying to hear what she was attempting to say as her eyes started to close.

"I…love you…too," she whispered as her breath caught in her throat, "help..me."

Tad lowered his mouth gently to hers, kissing her tenderly, his eyes never breaking contact with her pale face.

Suddenly, a wind from nowhere was engulfing their bodies, blowing fast and furious as points of red and gold light, danced around them swirling faster and faster. They all watched, transfixed, as the lights moved around the garden like frantic fireflies trying to find somewhere to rest. As Tad knelt next to Neona he was mesmerized, as if in some sort of trance. He removed one hand, softly touching the bruises on her mouth and cheek, as the lights gently flickered over her face. His hands became warm upon her skin as the wind increased, spinning the lights into cyclones, moving over his hands, lingering above then, dancing. In an instant, the lights disappeared into his hands making them glow red for a moment. Then they were gone.

Tad swallowed hard as he slowly removed his hands from her body. The bruises on her face were now gone and all that was on her breast was a two inch scar in the shape of a dragon. Pulling away from Neona, he helped her to sit up, removing his robes, gently placing them around her.

Neona stared at him as tears coursed unchecked down her cheeks, throwing her arms around his neck she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you for loving me."

"Always," he whispered back. 

As Remus's astonishment waned, he ran to his daughter's side, Charlie to Tad and Sirius went to Kyleigh, to remove the bind and to give what comfort he could.

"Neona, are you okay?" Remus asked as tears filled his eyes. "My baby…"

"I'm fine, Dad, but you aren't. Look, you are bleeding," she said, noticing the spot where Lucius knife had cut him as he had attacked.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm all right. I thought you… I thought you were dead," he choked as his voice faltered, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Daddy, I love you!" she whispered as she hugged him tightly.

As he pulled away, he faced Tad for the first time.

"Tad… what can I say? Thank you!" he sputtered, as he put his hand out for Tad to shake.

While Remus and Tad were fussing over Neona, Sirius was talking quietly with Kyleigh, healing her bruised face, and reassuring her that Lucius would pay this time.

After a few minutes, and confirmation that they were fine, Sirius, Remus and Charlie woke Lucius after they bound him tight so they could transport him to one of the dungeons. Once they arrived there the ministry would be notified and he would finally get what he deserved. 

When they left the garden, Remus insisted on carrying Neona and Sirius carried Kyleigh, both a little too traumatized to safely walk on their own. 

As they slowly made their way up to the castle, Kyleigh sighed against Sirius' shoulder, "I can't believe we finally caught him."

A/N…. Ok, what did ya think? Did ya like it? Please review!!!

Now for thanks for the last chapter…

Kat Carter, Lily 731, [Juliana Black][1], maidmarian62, Strega Brava, Jules, Sanna, Spazzer Monkey, p3fairy, Princess potter, Lindsey, Tracy and Bella. GOD, I hope I got everyone!!!!And to all those that wanted too but my settings were wrong. I fixed them so you can review!!!!! Please!!!! 

   [1]: /profile.php?userid=100283



	8. Chapter Seven: Daddys Little Girl

I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter, I have a few things going on in my life 

I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter, I have a few things going on in my life. I am a postal worker and they found Anthrax in the office I work in so we are all on antibiotics. Wish us luck!! Also, I had a tooth pulled today so if this chapter has any mistakes… it the great pain killers the dentist gave me **evil grin**

I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Also, I want to thanks Amy for helping me **again** with this chapter… she keeps me from too much angst and gives wonderful ideas. Amy you are the best!! And last to thank Señorita Margherita Brava **giggles** for doing the beta. I really like this pain killer… Anyway, here's the chapter. Don't forget to review…

Tempest's Fury 

Chapter Seven: Daddy's Little Girl

While Remus and Tad were fussing over Neona, Sirius was talking quietly with Kyleigh, healing her bruised face, and reassuring her that Lucius would pay this time.

After a few minutes, and confirmation that they were fine, Sirius, Remus and Charlie woke Lucius after they bound him tight so they could transport him to one of the dungeons. Once they arrived there the ministry would be notified and he would finally get what he deserved. 

When they left the garden, Remus insisted on carrying Neona and Sirius carried Kyleigh, both a little too traumatized to safely walk on their own. 

As they slowly made their way up to the castle, Kyleigh sighed against Sirius' shoulder, "I can't believe we finally caught him."

~~*~~

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey and Anna were discussing new healing charms as Anna's youngest son played happily in his playpen. 

"Good Lord, Remus! What happened?" Anna asked, rushing to Neona first, seeing the blood that was still all over her robes. 

"Lucius was in the garden and attacked Neona and Kyleigh. Neona was stabbed and they were both beaten up a bit," he explained as he lay his daughter, who had fallen into an exhausted sleep, down on one of the beds.

"Oh God, there is so much blood," Anna exclaimed as she started to examine Neona. Looking puzzled, Anna asked, "But, where is the wound?" 

"I healed her, Mum, " a bewildered Tad mumbled, looking very tired himself, "I healed her!"

Anna looked stunned as she placed a comforting hand to his face. "We'll talk in a bit. Let me get Neona settled. Entertain Gunnar for a moment, will you, you know how he likes to be the center of attention," Anna laughed as Gunnar fussed in his playpen realizing the focus was no longer on him.

~~*~~

On the other side of the room, Sirius lay Kyleigh down and Madame Pomfrey came over, examining her to make sure she was all right.

"I'm fine Madame P," said Kyleigh reassuringly, "tend to Neona and Remus please. They are hurt far worse than I am. I just want to talk to Professor Snape," she continued turning her back to them. Poppy looked at Sirius for help but he just shook his head, motioning her to go help the others.

"Kyleigh, are you all right? Do you want me to get Draco instead?" asked Sirius as he sat on the bed next to her.

Scooting away from him a bit, Kyleigh looked Sirius in the eyes and asked flatly, "Can you please get Professor Snape and notify my Mum and Daddy that I need them. Thank you," she said dismissively.

"Fine, I will be right back," he said, feeling somewhat hurt, but understanding that his step-granddaughter was probably still in shock.

~~*~~

A little while later, Severus swept into the room looking concerned. Kyleigh was lying on her bed looking away from the door so she didn't see him come in.

"Kyleigh, your Mum and Daddy are on their way. Are you all right?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her as she sat up.

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? No. I am very angry and I don't know how to handle it," she confessed as she allowed Severus to put his arm around her.

"Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you figure out what to do," he whispered, trying to comfort her as best he could. 

"You have seen the disgusting things that Lucius has done to the people of this extended family. I just want to know why… of all people… Sirius would stop Remus from killing that bastard. How could he stop him? Why? We could be rid of him but no," Kyleigh ranted scathingly, not even caring that Sirius could hear her from across the room.

Upon hearing this, Sirius walked slowly to the bed, waiting to give his explanation.

"Kyleigh, you need to calm down. I think that you maybe need to ask Sirius. I am sure he had a good reason as to why he didn't let Remus finish him off," Severus said, but wondering himself why Sirius didn't allow Remus to kill Lucius.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned to a very uncomfortable Sirius. "Why then?"

Sitting in the chair next to the bed, Sirius took a deep breath and started his explanation.

"The whole time that Remus was a werewolf, he never once took the life of a human. It would have killed him, both in spirit and in mind. I could not allow him, in his animagus form, to do the deed he feared the most as a werewolf. He thought that his daughter was dead. It took all of my strength to get him off Lucius. Kyleigh," Sirius paused, trying to regain his composure, "I couldn't let Remus kill him. I couldn't let Lucius destroy another innocent life… and it would have destroyed Remus. As much as he hates Lucius, the thought of mauling someone to death would have been too much for him. There are other ways to ensure that Lucius never hurts anyone again… ways that wouldn't result in the loss, not bodily but mentally, of someone that I love like a brother," Sirius explained as he took Kyleigh's hand, hoping that she wouldn't pull away. As he looked into her eyes, he knew that she understood as the tears started to stream down her face.

"But what are we going to with him?" she half sobbed. "Azkaban is no longer in existence and all the dementors are gone. Where are we going to put him? St. Mungo's, where he escaped once already?" she asked in exasperation.

"No, but the Order of the Phoenix has been planning what to do with him if he was ever caught. We do have a plan, Kyleigh. Trust me on this. If we didn't, I would have killed him myself, I promise you that," said Sirius as he gently hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand to know that he could get away again. He can't can he?" she asked frantically.

"No honey, he can't," Sirius reassured her. "When I went to get Severus, I found out that Lucius is securely locked in a cell in the dungeons in the shackles that I suspect Mr. Filch has always had a secret desire to use, and is being guarded by a dozen ministry wizards. Besides, Remus did a job on him. One of St. Mungo's medi-wizards has been here to mend the broken leg and all the teeth marks and scratches that he sustained. He is being guarded well," Sirius finished triumphantly.

~~*~~

Just as Madame Pomfrey was finishing up with healing the cut on Remus' side, Charlie arrived back at the hospital wing with Luna, her two-year-old daughter, Tala, resting on her hip. When they entered, Luna handed Tala, who immediately started to whimper, to Charlie and threw herself into Remus' arms sobbing. "I was crystal gazing and I… I saw you… attack him. Oh gods, I thought…" she cried as her hand flew to her mouth trying to stifle yet another sob. 

Remus hugged her, talking softly to his hysterical wife. "Luna, I'm fine, just a little scratch. Neona is fine as well," he whispered to her hesitantly.

At this Luna paled and lowered herself onto Remus' bed.

"What's wrong with Neona? Remus, what happened?" Luna asked with a shaking voice as she looked around the hospital, seeing her daughter sleeping peacefully in a bed by the window with Tad sitting in the chair next to her, bouncing his brother on his lap.

"Charlie and Anna, you may want to be here for this conversation," Remus muttered as he patted his wife's hand.

Charlie, who had been talking quietly with Anna and Madame Pomfrey, trying to distract Tala from her upset parents, nodded then walked over to the playpen, placing Tala in it. Seeing Tad bouncing his youngest, he whispered, "He's gonna get sea sick."

At Tad's look of confusion, Charlie laughed, "You keep that up and he will puke." 

"Eewww," exclaimed Tad as he abruptly got up and placed Gunnar in the playpen with Tala, making Charlie chuckle as he sat across form Remus and Luna. 

Once Anna was settled in the chair next to the bed, Remus started to explain what happened. The audience was captive as he told the tale of the garden and the events leading to it. As Remus talked, he looked to his daughter, tears misting his eyes as he noticed Tad holding her hand. When he reached the part about Neona's scream, Remus was unable to continue and Charlie took over. When the story was finished, Luna looked up to her husband in amazement saying, "Tad and Neona are bound together by the power that was shared. I have seen it," she laughed, "years ago in my crystal gazing I saw a couple bound by magic, I just didn't realize it was my daughter. It was before she was born."

The room grew every quiet as they all looked at Luna in astonishment. Remus burst out laughing in nervous joy. "I will never make fun of your crystals again."

Suddenly giggles were coming from the playpen. As everyone looked, they saw the two-year-olds kneeling in the pen as Gunnar kissed Tala sweetly on the mouth. Next, they both lay down next to each other, Tala lying sideways, using Gunnar's chest as her pillow.

"Merlin's beard, Charlie, do you have no control over your sons' raging hormones?" Remus asked smiling as everyone burst into laughter.

"Can I help it if your daughters find my sons irresistible?"

~~*~~

It was early evening before Draco and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. When they came into the hospital wing, they found Kyleigh napping. Hearing the footsteps, Kyleigh woke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

When she saw Hermione, Kyleigh started to cry. "Oh Mum, it was so scary. I didn't know what to do."

Hermione sat down next to her daughter, hugging her tightly.

"Well, from what I understand, you knew exactly what to do. You saved Neona's life. I am so proud of you," Hermione praised, scooting over so Draco could talk to his daughter.

"Hi sweetness. Are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly, wiping a tear from her face.

"Yeah, I guess. It was just…. I know she is fine but I thought Neona was dead, and if I wasn't her best friend, she would have been safe," she replied shakily. 

"What gives you that idea?" Draco asked, watching his daughter fight back more tears.

"Well, isn't it…true? He hates ME and is after anyone that I happen to care about…"

"Kyleigh, Lucius hates everyone. He is a sick man. He finds pleasure in hurting others. He always has. He manipulates people's lives to suit his sick pleasure," explained Hermione as Draco grabbed her hand, giving her support.

Seeing them hold hands, Kyleigh felt that her mother knew whose baby Ginny carried.

"Are you talking about Ginny?" she asked directly, hoping that she was right in her assumption.

Hermione turned pale as Draco started feeling sick, "What about Ginny?"

Kyleigh looked from Draco to Hermione and back to Draco, wondering if she should speak to him alone.

"Go ahead sweetness. Your Mum and I have no secrets," he encouraged calmly although his heart was trying to jump out of his chest.

"Well, Lucius said that… Ginny is having your baby," Kyleigh said painfully, seeing the look on her mother's face.

"Yes and no," sighed Draco, seeing the puzzled look on Kyleigh's face. "Let me explain. You see, Lucius put a curse on Ginny and me back in June…"

"When all the adults were acting funny?" asked Kyleigh matter-of-factly. 

Dravo smiled. "Yes. The result of the curse was Ginny and I… well…"

"Had sex…" Kyleigh burst out, almost finding humor in her Daddy's horror stricken face.

"Yes, but Ginny was already pregnant by Harry. So, the twins she is now carrying have two different fathers. Harry and me," Draco finished, looking completely drained as he wiped his hand over his face in frustration.

Kyleigh looked at Hermione who, she was surprised to see, was smiling.

"You are okay with this?" she asked her mother.

"I really have no choice, however, I will love this child and help in any way I can to make sure it is happy and loved. Ginny and your Daddy did not ask to for this, so how can I blame the baby for the way in which it was conceived? We have talked a lot about the situation and we think that everything will be just fine," Hermione explained.

"Who is going to raise the child? You aren't going to split them up are you?" Kyleigh asked.

"No, we have decided that Harry and Ginny will raise the child. It may be awkward at times but I think, with the loving and giving family that we have, these children will notice nothing odd. We were planning on telling you older children at Christmastime," confided Draco.

"Are the effects of the curse gone?" Kyleigh asked bluntly.

"Yes. As soon as we realized what was happening, Remus helped to make sure it was completely gone. It was old dark magic," Draco sighed as he got up from the bed. "Kyleigh, I would never intentionally hurt your Mum, I love her too much. She is everything I have ever wanted. She is part of my soul. I…" Draco explained as the hurt filled his heart again, making his voice catch, "I'm so sorry…" and then he fled the room.

"I'll be right back, let me see to your Daddy for a moment," Hermione said, looking at her daughter

"I'm sorry I made him upset. I didn't mean too," Kyleigh mumbled quietly.

"You didn't make him upset. Your Daddy just hasn't quite gotten over the guilt yet, despite my telling him he has nothing to feel guilty for," she soothed. "We will see you in the morning. He'll be okay."

Draco had left the room, walking over to the window in the hall, looking out over the grounds, as the guilt took him over again. Draco felt familiar arms encircle his waist, felt her heart as it thudded madly against his back, and her breath on the back of his neck as Hermione leaned in even closer to whisper, tears started to flow down her cheeks, "I love you, Draco. I always will. You are part of me… I don't blame you. Please believe me." 

After a moment or two of enjoying the closeness they shared, Draco turned, placing his hand on each of his wife's cheeks. "I love you," he whispered right before he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly as his fingers found their way into her hair.

Hermione hugged him desperately, loving the feel of him against her and losing herself to the moment.

~~*~~

Neona was exhausted. After the ordeal of the day and everyone fussing over her, she just wanted to be left alone. Draco and Hermione had left a little while earlier and Kyleigh was now sleeping peacefully. Neona was just about to close her eyes when Remus came in the hospital room, bearing a box of chocolates. 

"Bonjour, papa," she smiled as he shook his head laughing.

"Your mother has been teaching you French again I see."

"Oui, quelques mots," she smiled happily at his amazement.

"Yes, a few words. How is your side? And why do you get to leave and I am stuck here?" Neona pouted exaggeratedly, causing Remus to laugh and then immediately sober.

"My side is fine. Your Mother has her own remedy for when I am injured," he winked, "and that is why I got to leave, besides, I didn't nearly die."

As he said it, tears sprang to his eyes instantly and Neona put out her hand to him, pulling him down to sit on her bed.

"Papa, I am… fine," she said as her hand flew to her mouth, tears cascading down her face. "Oh Papa, I'm not fine, I was so scared. He tried to…to… oh God," she sobbed, throwing herself in her father's comforting arms.

"Shhh, ma petite, he can't hurt you now," Remus consoled as he stroked her hair.

Sniffing, Neona turned to him. "How did Hermione live through being raped? When I thought he was going to rape… me, I wanted to die. And poor Kyleigh was lying there and couldn't move," she cried as she buried her head in Remus' shoulder.

"Hermione is a very brave woman and Kyleigh is just like her. It took a while for Hermione to come to terms with everything but she is a stronger woman for it. My concern is you. Are you okay? Is there anything I can fix for you that Tad hasn't already fixed?" he asked in a rather clipped voice.

"Oh Papa. Are you jealous?" she asked, looking at him strangely.

"No, well… maybe a little," he confessed.

"But why? I love you, plus que la vie. More than life. Tad will never take your place in my heart or my life. He would never try. I promise," she assured him.

Touching her face tenderly, Remus whispered, "Just be careful. I think you are a little young for… certain things yet and…"

Neona started laughing, "Oh Papa, is this the birds and the bees talk?" she asked, trying to contain herself. "Put your mind at ease, we are NOT sleeping together. That is a very big step and we have decided to wait on that. But I do love him and someday…"

Remus smiled at his daughter, "I should have known you better than that. You are a smart witch and I do trust you. If at some point it does get … carried away, just be careful, okay? You are seventeen and I do trust your judgement, it is his that I worry about. I was seventeen once you know," Remus counseled, standing by her bed, tucking in the covers like when she was little. 

"I… we will be careful. Je t'aime, Papa," Neona whispered as she kissed his hand.

"Moi aussi, ma petite. And I you," he declared quietly as he kissed her forehead, her eyes already closed as sleep started to take her.

As he left the room, he whispered softly, "Que vous aviez des rÆves doux, ma petite."

Neona smiled as she turned on her side, "Vous aussi, mon loup." 

~~*~~

It was the middle of the night when Kyleigh woke, feeling that something wasn't quite right. There was a sound of quiet footsteps in the hall. Grabbing her wand, Kyleigh feigned sleep, waiting to see who was coming into the hospital wing at such a late hour. With her heart in her throat, Kyleigh lay there, watching diligently. As the door creaked open she gave a small gasp when she realized that the footsteps could still be faintly heard but there was no one there. It couldn't be a ghost because they floated. Puzzled, she watched as the muffled steps stopped at Neona's bedside. Wand ready, Kyleigh started to slowly get out of her bed when the occupant of the sound was revealed. It was Tad in the invisibility cloak that his Uncles had given him for his birthday five years ago, along with another version of the marauder's map. Kyleigh sighed back in relief. 

She felt funny sitting watching as Tad leaned over and kissed Neona tenderly on the lips before he lay the cloak over the end of her bed and sat down in the chair next to her. They spoke in whispers about their love and, after he kissed her gently again, he settled down in the chair and fell asleep, holding her hand.

This brought tears to Kyleigh's eyes. _"Will I ever be allowed to have a love like that as long as Lucius is alive?"_ she wondered sadly as she thought to what she could have had with Jamie if only she hadn't pushed him away. _"Damn you Lucius. I have to get out of here," _her mind screamed as she stealthily slipped out of bed, grabbing Tad's cloak, donning it as she crept quietly from the room.

Once she was in the hall she knew exactly where she was going… to the dungeon.

Luck was on her side. As she arrived, the ministry guards were just leaving his cell as they checked on Lucius about his complaints of the shackles being too tight.

"Oh sod off," the guard had spat back at him, "If you weren't such a bastard, you wouldn't be in this situation now would you Mr. High and Mighty Death Eater?"

"Fuck you!" screamed Lucius as he spat at the guard.

"Not for a million galleons," laughed the guard as he started to close the door. 

This is when Kyleigh quietly squeezed her way into the chamber, hearing the door shut with a click.

Kyleigh walked into the shadows, making sure the cloak still covered her but not worried about the sound of her footfalls.

Lucius' head shot up. "I thought you left," he growled, squinting to see who was in the room.

Slowing Kyleigh walked across the flagstone floor, still not saying anything, enjoying the discomfort she saw on his face. 

"Who is there?" he demanded as he started to get a little nervous. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"Oh," Kyleigh finally spoke in a voice stronger than she had anticipated, "the only coward I see is you."

Lucius chuckled maniacally, "Well… hello daughter."

"Don't ever call me that you contemptible bastard," she spat venomously at him as she threw off the cloak. "I am not your daughter!"

"Yes, you are and that just eats you up inside, doesn't it? You are more like me than you even want to admit. Draco too, if truth be known," Lucius chided, smirking contemptuously.

"Oh shut up, we are nothing like you," Kyleigh insisted angrily.

"If you want to live in your little dream world I won't stop you. You are nothing but a weak little mongrel and I should have killed you when I had the chance. Should have killed that mudblood of a mother of yours too after I played with her for a while," he snarled as he tried to pull himself from the wall but his shackles kept him in place. "You, your mudblood mother and your _Daddy. _All worthless, the lot of you. I thought Draco would make me proud but he is as bad as my father, the muggle-loving piece of vermin. I had just turned eleven the first time I killed someone," Lucius gloated as he reminisced about the past. "Oh yes, that was brilliant. You see my father, the filth, fell in love," he swallowed hard like the word were choking him, "he fell in love with a muggle-loving Weasley," he announced as Kyleigh's face fell.

"Oh you didn't know that? Well, how would you? It is great story though," he paused thinking. "Let me see, hmm, oh yes. It all started when my mother died. Poor dear. We were told she committed suicide. Oh course, I know better. She was also weak," he explained, a look of disgust on his face. "Anyway, father met Miranda Weasley soon after and fell madly in love. Miranda was supposed to marry someone else but found out she was pregnant by my father. Her father, Arthur Weasley's uncle, refused to acknowledge their love and forced her to marry the other man and pass her bastard off as his. The child was only six years younger than Jareth and me. They lived in the village and one day, Jareth and I were out, terrorizing the neighborhood, when we came across the child playing. I just had a little fun with the boy," Lucius chuckled.

"Oh course I made sure it was Jareth that accused of molesting the boy. Right before the inquiry, I saw the child wander away from his mother. So convenient. I confronted him on top of a cliff. Oops… sad thing… poor little boy fell," Lucius pouted as he wiped an invisible tear from his eye. Then smiling arrogantly, "Well not really he was kind of pushed." This brought a gasp from Kyleigh, "No!"

Lucius grinned evilly, "Oh yes. Couldn't have that little muggle-lovers blood mixed with Malfoy blood. Soon, his mother was admitted into St. Mungo's for the insane. Even then, I knew how to do the Cruciatus curse. When father found out what happened, he blamed Jareth and sent him to Durmstrang. One night, father got a little drunk, sad about his lost love and he drank some poison. Oh course he didn't know it was poison until he saw me. He died a slow and painful death as I held the antidote in front of him, dangling it like a carrot. Seeing a man die like that is exhilarating," Lucius boasted as he saw Kyleigh's frightened features in the torchlight.

"You are evil and I hope they kill you slowly. I want to see you die!" Kyleigh spat hatefully.

"You probably will… no matter, even after death, I will hate you, you make me sick," he said, spitting on the floor.

Kyleigh turned to go and said, "The feeling is mutual."

As Kyleigh left the dungeon, she threw the cloak over herself and ran from the cold dampness. Blinded by tears, she collided with something quite solid, causing her to fall to the floor in a heap, sobbing.

"Kyleigh, are you all right?" exclaimed Jamie as he pulled the cloak the rest of the way off. 

Kyleigh sat there, tears streaming down her face. All she could do was shake her head no.

Jamie sat down next to her on the floor, pulling her into his embrace, trying to comfort the hysterical teen. 

"He… is so evil! How can I live knowing that… that man fathered me," Kyleigh sobbed into Jamie's shoulder.

"Kyleigh, why did you come down here?" he asked, holding her tightly, wanting to bring her nothing but comfort.

"I… I wanted to know… why he hates me so," she cried, tears soaking his robes.

Tilting her chin up so he could look her in the face, Jamie asked quietly. "Kyleigh, why do you care? You have so many people that love you and think you are special. We could never live without you," he finished in almost a whisper as a single tear dripped from his eye.

"We?" she asked breathlessly.

"You really don't know the answer to that after six years? Kyleigh, I would die if I lost you," he confessed as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers.

Kyleigh's breath caught right before their lips touched. She didn't pull away this time but sighed heavily as he softly deepened the kiss. When he broke the kiss, both were stunned and blushing profusely.

"WOW!" was all Jamie could manage to say.

"Yeah," mumbled Kyleigh, sighing as a smile lit up her face. They sat there for what seemed like forever just holding each other until they heard the old familiar mewling coming down the hall. Throwing the cloak over them, they sped away as quickly as they could back to the hospital wing and safety.

A/N: The French in the Remus/Neona scene translates like this….

Plus que la vie means "more than life

Moi aussi, ma petite means "me too, my little one"  
  
Que vous aviez des rÆves doux, ma petite means "Sweet  
dreams, my little one"  
  
Et vous aussi, mon loup means "and you too, my wolf"  
THANKS to Strega Brave for her French expertise.   



	9. Chapter Eight: His Just Rewards

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros and other various companies that are making money off of this fantastic ride. I on the other hand have just borrowed then to play for a while, no money is being made by me. 

Thanks go to Strega Brava for the beta and to Amy for all the input. Amy wasn't allowed to beta cause she had to study. And I am sure that Amy did well on all her tests. Thanks to both of you.

Also, thanks to all of you that read this story and more thanks to those that reviewed. You guys rock.

OK, there should be only one more chapter after this one then an epilogue. I hope you enjoy… let me know.

Tempest's Fury 

Chapter Eight: His Just Rewards

As Kyleigh left the dungeon, she threw the cloak over herself and ran from the cold dampness. Blinded by tears, she collided with something quite solid, causing her to fall to the floor in a heap, sobbing.

"Kyleigh, are you all right?" exclaimed Jamie as he pulled the cloak the rest of the way off. 

Kyleigh sat there, tears streaming down her face. All she could do was shake her head no.

Jamie sat down next to her on the floor, pulling her into his embrace, trying to comfort the hysterical teen. 

"He… is so evil! How can I live knowing that… that man fathered me," Kyleigh sobbed into Jamie's shoulder.

"Kyleigh, why did you come down here?" he asked, holding her tightly, wanting to bring her nothing but comfort.

"I… I wanted to know… why he hates me so," she cried, tears soaking his robes.

Tilting her chin up so he could look her in the face, Jamie asked quietly. "Kyleigh, why do you care? You have so many people that love you and think you are special. We could never live without you," he finished in almost a whisper as a single tear dripped from his eye.

"We?" she asked breathlessly.

"You really don't know the answer to that after six years? Kyleigh, I would die if I lost you," he confessed as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers.

Kyleigh's breath caught right before their lips touched. She didn't pull away this time but sighed heavily as he softly deepened the kiss. When he broke the kiss, both were stunned and blushing profusely.

"WOW!" was all Jamie could manage to say.

"Yeah," mumbled Kyleigh, sighing as a smile lit up her face. They sat there for what seemed like forever just holding each other until they heard the old familiar mewling coming down the hall. Throwing the cloak over them, they sped away as quickly as they could back to the hospital wing and safety.

~~*~~

The next morning, Kyleigh and Neona were deemed fit and released from the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey who told them to try and stay out of trouble and that they, along with Jamie and Tad, were to report to Professor McGonagall's office immediately.

"I wonder what she wants to see us for," asked a bewildered Neona.

"It probably has something to do with the fact that Lucius' trial was held first thing this morning," Tad retorted as he placed an arm around Neona's waist, pulling her close.

"The trial was this morning? I wonder why Daddy didn't tell us?" pondered Kyleigh as she sweetly took Jamie's hand, causing Tad's eyes to widen as Neona smiled.

"They more than likely didn't want us stressed further," Neona quipped and then stopped in her tracks. "When did you two become a couple?"

Kyleigh blushed as Jamie answered for her. "I came to see Kyleigh last night and well… we just are," he said blushing himself.

"Well it's about bloody time," laughed Tad. "We didn't think you were ever gonna notice each other."

Smiling, Jamie responded by kissing Kyleigh gently on the cheek. "We noticed!" 

They all laughed as they reached the gargoyle in front of Professor McGonagall's office where Draco was waiting for them.

"Good morning, everyone," he said, noticing how Kyleigh and Jamie were still holding hands. 

"Good morning, Daddy," Kyleigh answered as he released Jamie's hand and hugged Draco.

"Morning," came a chorus of voices from the remaining three students.

"Ready?" he asked, a little apprehensively.

"Yes, let's get this nastiness over with so we can move on," affirmed Kyleigh as Draco said the password and they all ascended the stairs to Professor McGonagall's office. Upon entering, they found the room already contained Hermione, Narcissa, Katarina, Luna and Ginny, seated in front of a cozy fire. Remus, Sirius, Severus and Harry were standing, waiting quietly for Minerva to start the meeting.

Hermione and Luna were immediately on their feet, hugging their daughters.

"We are just waiting for Albus with news… Oh good, here he is. Good morning Albus," Professor McGonagall beamed, happy that the entire Lucius mess was soon to be over.

Albus walked into the room, looking rather tired but the spark was back in his blue eyes.

"Please, everyone sit so we can put this unpleasant or should I say, pleasant business to rest," he cleared his throat and began once everyone was seated.

"Now, before I start, I want you to know that I am extremely happy with the outcome. As you know, Azkaban has been closed for many years now so that wasn't an option for Lucius' punishment. St. Mungo's is also impossible, since he has escaped from there before," he continued as he noticed that Kyleigh was starting to get restless. "However, the Order of the Phoenix has had a plan for him for a long time and I hope that you deem it appropriate punishment. If not, there may be other options. Now, as for the charges… Lucius was found guilty on every count except the charges filed by Ginny."

The room exploded with angry shouts coming from Harry and Draco, venting their displeasure at this news.

"Please, let me finish," demanded Albus, holding his hand up to squelch their tirade. "We can't prove that he was responsible in Ginny's case. Besides, he received a sentence of lifetime imprisonment. That is what is most important." Upon hearing this, everyone calmed down, nodding their heads.

"Now, since there is no wizard prison, we thought it would be appropriate to inflict on him the same kind of punishment that he forced on you, Katarina. Lucius has been exiled to an island in the South Pacific, where he will spend the remainder of his days living as a muggle, alone, with nothing more than supplies and books on how to survive in the wilderness. The island will be warded and there will be no way off the island and supplies will be delivered by magic every three months. He will be under magical surveillance and he will not be aware that it is there. So, are there any questions, suggestions, rantings or comments on the punishment?" he asked, looking even more exhausted now that all of it had been explained.

Everyone was quiet except Kyleigh. "Do you honestly think that he won't find a way off the island and come after us again?" she asked in a forthright manner. 

"Yes, it is of my opinion that this is the last we will see of Lucius Malfoy. Vincent has already moved Lucius to his 'new home' as we speak. He was placed under a sleeping spell that will wear off in twelve hours and he will wake up alone with a document stating his punishment," Albus replied, feeling drained of all energy.

"Well then, that is good enough for me. Mum and Daddy, what do you think?" Kyleigh asked.

"I think it is a good plan. I am satisfied," agreed Hermione, looking to Draco.

"Let him rot there. We are done."

"Excellent. My suggestion now, is for everyone to go down and have part of the breakfast feast that has been prepared. Let's put this all behind us.

~~*~~

For the first time in a very long time, Christmas at Malfoy Manor wasn't plagued with the foreboding presence of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was gone and the celebration was the best ever. 

On Christmas Eve, the smaller children were allowed to open one present to help occupy their time and to lessen the excitement for what was going to happen the following morning. As the children played, the adults and older children sat playing chess, talking and enjoying Katarina playing the piano and singing. 

Ginny, who was now quite large, was talking to Kyleigh and Neona about the babies.

"So Ginny, how are you and the babies?" Kyleigh asked sincerely.

"We are doing just fine other than the fact that I am finding it difficult to sleep sometimes," Ginny offered as she gently placed her hand on her large tummy, rubbing in circles as one of the babies kicked. "And they are very active too."

"Right now?" Kyleigh asked excitedly.

"Would you like to feel?" Ginny asked, touched that Kyleigh was showing such an interest.  
"Sure," the younger girl replied eagerly.

"Here, give me your hand," she instructed as she tenderly placed it on her tummy, the babies kicking as if on cue. Kyleigh felt the familiar pull as a vision started to take shape. Kyleigh closed her eyes, seeing small flashes of different pictures. Before she knew it… it was gone. 

"They are beautiful Ginny," Kyleigh sighed as she removed her hand from Ginny's tummy.

"You know what they are then?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Both girls. One with strawberry blonde curls, the other with jet-black hair all over the place. Both of them very pretty," Kyleigh responded distractedly as she noticed her mother exit the room in a rush, followed by her Daddy.

~~*~~

Draco was standing talking to his mother and Sirius when he noticed Kyleigh talking to Ginny. When she placed her hand on Ginny's tummy, he scanned the room to find Hermione. She was standing near the window also looking about the room as she laughed at some of the children playing. When her eyes fell on Ginny, her face turned serious. She politely excused herself and quickly left the room.

"Go to her, Draco," whispered Narcissa. "This is very hard on her whether any of us realizes it or not."

Draco took his leave, and went in search of his wife. 

He found her in their chambers, sitting by the fire. He wasn't sure she knew he was there until she started to speak. 

"Sorry I left. I just couldn't take anymore," she said, not looking up.

"Hermione, I know this is very hard on you and I am truly sorry," Draco said as he came and sat next to her.

Hermione looked into his eyes, tears pooling in her own. "I know and I don't mean to be so silly. It's just… I…" Hermione had to stop as the tears fell, finding it hard to speak. "It's just that every time I see Ginny lately, it's like a knife being plunged into my heart. I am trying so hard to deal with the fact that she is carrying your child… I just keep thinking about how you made love to another woman and it just eats me up. I hate Lucius so much, for what he did."

"Oh sweet. I want you to understand something. I never made love to Ginny. We had sex, nothing more. There was no love whatsoever involved in our union. I do not now and never will love her. The child is mine so I will love it. I hope you can understand that and I wish there were something I could do to take the pain away. I can't even imagine what you are going through. All I can offer is my love and my promise that I love you and only you," he comforted, as he pulled her into his arms. 

"Just don't let me go," she pleaded as she buried her face in the side of his neck. 

Draco held her, stroking her hair as he talked quietly, trying to reassure her.

He felt her relax as sleep overtook her exhausted body. Smiling, Draco gently picked her up and laid her on their bed, lying down beside her as she curled up to him, her head and hand resting on his chest.

"I love you, Draco," she said almost inaudibly.

Draco looked at her, his eyes boring into hers as he lowered his mouth gently to hers. As the kiss deepened, Draco held her tighter, wanting her to understand just how much he truly loved her.

When they pulled apart, it was Hermione that took the initiative and started to slowly remove Draco's robes. When her warm hands made contact with his bare skin, Draco moaned in pleasure, wanting her totally as he started to remove her robes.

They never made it back downstairs that night… they never even made it out of the bed.

~~*~~

The next few months were a little strained for Hermione. She had been okay with the situation at first but now, that the Ginny was showing, it was a constant reminder of what had taken place. Hermione tried her best to not let the situation get to her, however she seemed to be failing miserably, feeling very depressed. So Hermione did the only thing she knew how to do, she stayed to herself other than when she was teaching a class. Ginny, noticing the stress that Hermione was under, tried stay out of her way. The tension in the house was mounting as Harry and Draco worked on keeping the peace. It was a big house and, thankfully, this meant that they wouldn't see each other every day unless they shared meals. 

One afternoon in January, Hermione was sitting in the library reading when Ginny came in.

"Hermione? Can you spare a moment? I need to talk to you," Ginny asked apprehensively.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Hermione replied, "Sure," extending her hand and inviting the younger woman to sit in the chair opposite her as she closed her book to give her undivided attention.

Ginny squirmed a bit, trying to find the right way to say the things she longed to say.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, now becoming concerned that something was terribly wrong.

"Yes… No!" Ginny burst out. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

"I know why you have been avoiding me since Christmas and I am really sorry that you are upset. I realize how hard it has to be on you, this whole situation, and I regret that it has torn our friendship apart. That is the last thing in this world I ever wanted to happen," Ginny said, looking down at her hands as she wrung them nervously.

"I will never be able to make up to you the pain that I have caused. I would never intentionally hurt you. I hope you know that," Ginny continued as tears glistened in her big brown eyes.

"How can I say this without it coming out wrong? I have never loved Draco as more than a friend. He is a wonderful man and I am sure he will make my baby a wonderful father. It's just that I can't…"

"Ginny. Please!" said Hermione, as she too blinked back scalding tears that were threatening to spill.

"No wait, Hermione… please let me finish," Ginny asked beseechingly. Hermione nodded.

"I just want you to know how much I hate what has happened. I need you back as my best friend," Ginny said as tears fell faster from her now red eyes.

"I need you to be part of the baby's life. You have been there for me with all my other children and I just cannot fathom you not being there now. Please, Hermione, my babies need their Godmother's love and guidance. Please," Ginny cried, desperation apparent in her voice.

"Ginny," Hermione said as she got up and sat down next to her on the sofa. 

"I love you as the sister I never had. I am so sorry for being such a git about the whole situation but you must agree that it is a difficult place to be." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"In the last few weeks, I have stayed to myself mostly so I could try and heal my feelings so I could be there when you needed me. I will always be there for you and Harry, no matter what. Now as to the question of being the baby's Godmother… I will do it only on one condition," Hermione said, as she took Ginny's trembling hands, holding them tight.

"You have to forgive my short sightedness on the whole ordeal. I am sorry for not understanding," Hermione said a smile slowly forming on her tear streaked face.

"Let me get this straight. All I have to do is forgive you for being totally human? I think that maybe I can handle that. I love you, Hermione," Ginny declared, hugging Hermione tightly. "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too," Hermione replied, pausing to listen to a strange noise coming from somewhere in the room. "What is that noise?"

Turning five different shades of red, Ginny confessed. "It's my stomach. The babies want their afternoon snack."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting then. Off to the kitchen we go," Hermione laughed as she helped Ginny rise from the sofa.

"And what do the little darlings want?"

"Pickles and ice-cream… what else?" Ginny said giggling.

"Oh sweet heavens. I remember those kinds of cravings. It used to gross Draco out… Poor thing," Hermione smiled as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, I know. Harry has been having a hard time of late with some of the concoctions I have been coming up with."

As they walked down the hall, Draco and Harry came upon them.

"Well don't you two look happy. What's up?" Harry asked, glad that they had appeared to have tackled their difficulties.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. 

"We are headed to the kitchen… the twins want a little snack. Care to join us?" Ginny asked trying to keep from going into complete hysteria.

"NO!" Harry and Draco said together.

This sent Ginny over the edge and she burst into gales of laugher. "Right then," she said through her tears… "We will see you later."

Hermione and Ginny then continued on their way, laughing and talking until they reached the kitchen where their voices became muffled as they entered.

"Well, I am sure glad those two made up. I don't think I could have taken much more," Draco said as he turned to Harry. "Now what were we going to do?"

~~*~~

In early February, Draco and Harry were called into the ministry of magic to do some special work for Dumbledore. Albus knew that the babies were due soon so he reckoned that if they did the assignment now, they would be done way before the twins were born.

They had been gone for about two of the seven days when Ginny woke up with her back hurting badly. As she made her way down to breakfast, the cramps started. By the time she got to the table, she knew she was in labor.

"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Hermione, noticing the pain etched on Ginny's face.

"Oh Hermione, I am in labor. It's too early. I'm not due for three more weeks. What are we going to do?" Ginny said in a panic as she sat at the table.

"Well, you are going to go back to your chambers while I go to Draco's office to contact Anna and Albus. The guys have to get back here now," instructed Hermione as she helped Ginny up and walked her back to her chambers.

By the time Anna got there, Ginny was having pains 10 minutes apart. 

"How is she?" Anna asked Hermione while Ginny was in the bathroom.

"She isn't doing very well. She wants the guys here and she is freaking because the babies are early," Hemione explained, worry apparent on her face.

"The babies are fine. Twins sometimes come early. She knows that. She is just stressed about the whole business," replied Anna as Ginny came back to bed.

"Are Harry and Draco here yet?" she asked as another pain went through her body.

As if on cue, they came running in the door. 

"Ginny, love, I'm here… we're here," said Harry breathlessly as he grabbed her hand and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Well, it's about friggin time. I have been in labor for hours now. What took you so….aahhh," she gasped as another pain tore through her.

"Okay guys, it's time. How are you going to do this?" Anna asked impatiently.

"I want Harry down at my feet and I want Draco on one side by my head and Hermione, I want you here too. I need you here," Ginny demanded in between contractions. 

Everyone got into position and not a moment too soon. In a matter of minutes, Harry helped deliver his daughter… a screaming black-haired girl named Margaret Virginia Potter or Maggie. Three minutes later, a strawberry blonde came into the world calm and pink. They named her Stella Malfoy Potter. Both were small but healthy and Ginny was exhausted.

~~*~~ 

In late August, Kyleigh, Jamie, Neona and Tad went to Diagon Alley to gather their supplies for school…

"So, Neona, when do you go to London for school?" Jamie asked as he held Kyleigh's hand. 

"I start September 1 just like you guys," she said as they reached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, taking seats near the back so they could talk without being interrupted, not noticing as a young woman sat close by with her back to them. Close enough to hear their conversation. 

"You are excited then?" asked Kyleigh, laughing at the look on Neona's face.

"Goodness yes and I am extremely relieved that I don't have to worry about Lucius coming after any of us. I am so thankful that he was captured after he attacked me," said Neona, looking relieved.

"I think he got what he deserved, banished to a secluded island to live as a muggle for the rest of his miserable life… alone. What a great punishment, don't you think, Kyleigh?" Tad asked.

"I don't know… personally, I would have loved to see him die a slow and painful death. He caused so much pain, I think he deserved to experience some pain himself. Look what he tried to do to Neona and what he did to Narcissa and Katarina. What about what he did to my Mum? Crikey, he needed to die," Kyleigh exclaimed bitterly as she took a bite of her ice cream.

There was silence for a few minutes, then Jamie started up the conversation again.

"I don't understand how Lucius could possibly get away. Albus Dumbledore has him on that island… and the wards are unbreachable.

"Well, I don't know where, how or when but I do know for certain, Lucius will surface again and he will try and kill me. My mum, Narcissa and Katarina will be there too," Kyleigh said as she stared at nothing, deep in thought.

"Okay, I have the creeps now. Can we please talk about something pleasant? Something un-Lucius related?" Neona suggested adamantly as they all got up to leave.

The rest of the day was uneventful, until they got to Flourish and Blotts when Kyleigh whipped out a very large list of books for her and her mother. They were all good sports and decided if they were going to get home in the near future, they would help Kyleigh with the list. If they knew what was going on in a wizard house close by, they wouldn't have been having any fun.

The young woman that had been sitting at the Ice Cream parlor ran into her room, sat at her desk and started penning a letter.

__

My dearest Lucius,

I have just his moment found out that you have been imprisoned. How can I help? You but need to ask.

Your faithful servant always…


	10. Chapter Nine: Madness and Revenge

This is the last chapter of the Draco's Secret saga. I want to thank all of the wonderful people that have stayed with me and hopefully enjoyed the ride. I am dedicating this chapter to emily@twcny.rr.com (Emily Plessas) who I apparently used an idea she gave me and then forgot to give credit. I have received so many fantastic ideas I may have not praised the right people. I am so sorry. Anyway, thanks to Emily and all of you that have contributed. I hope you like the way the story concludes….

Tessie

Tempest's Fury

Chapter Nine: Madness and Revenge

The young woman that had been sitting at the Ice Cream parlor ran into her room, sat at her desk and started penning a letter.

**__**

My dearest Lucius,

I have just this moment found out that you have been imprisoned. How can I help? You but need to ask.

****

Your faithful servant always…

As she finished writing the letter, she tied it gingerly to the magpie, appropriately named Spawn, which Lucius had given her. 

"Find Lucius," she said as she took him to the window and let him go into the night.

~~*~~

Lucius awoke with a start as he was pecked sharply by a vulture. As he rose, the bird stepped back, looking at him suspiciously.

"Get away from me, you fucking bird," Lucius spat angrily.

The bird eyed him once more, ruffled his feathers indignantly, and flew off.

Lucius frantically looked around, trying to orient himself to the strange surroundings. As he looked up and down the beach, he realized there was a note pinned to the front of his robes.

**__**

Lucius Malfoy, you have been sentenced by the Ministry of Magic, to a sentence of life imprisonment, to be served on this island. You will live as a Muggle and have no human contact for the rest of your days. You will be supplied with food every three months and there is a cabin for you to live in with a full library of books on how to live as a Muggle. 

Lucius crumpled the document angrily in his hand and yelled a curse that was so loud, the birds that were resting in the trees scattered frantically, trying to get away from the awful noise that startled them.

Over the next few months, reality started to fade from Lucius. He was the type of person that needed to be around other people. Never in his life had he been totally alone before. After a while, his mind started to play tricks on him and he would hear voices, so he started talking to himself to drown them out until one day… they started talking back. By late August, Lucius was certifiably mad. 

One day, as he was sitting talking to himself, a black bird came swooping out of the sky, flying straight at him. Lucius batted at the offensive creature with his hands as he yelled for it to go away and leave him alone. 

The bird, however, was persistent. Flying lower still, it landed a few feet from Lucius and began to talk.

"Iris said, find Lucius."

Lucius sat there staring at the bird for a few moments before he burst into a gale of hysterical laughter.

Clapping with glee, Lucius carried the bird back to the cabin where he read the note.

"I should have known that Pansy's daughter Iris would find me. Now," he said triumphantly, "what to write?"

He sat thinking for a moment and then pulled out parchment and quill.

**__**

I should have known you would find me. You make me proud. Now, here is what I need you to do.

Go to Pansy and have her get a portkey made. Make it small so Spawn can easily carry it. Have it made with the destination being your house. Have a wand there waiting for me and you will be rewarded. I look forward to your next message…

~~*~~

When Iris received the letter from Lucius, she immediately penned a letter to her mother Pansy for assistance. The letter she received was shocking.

**__**

Iris,

I am too busy at the moment to help in your newest project. Lucius is a clever man. Have him think of another way to get back to civilization. I am in the middle of seducing a new Daddy for you. Walden was never a real man in bed so now that we are divorced, I need to find someone to take his place and I am having a ball looking. Ohh I need to run, Randolph Zambini, Blaize's brother, is taking me to Paris for dinner. I will write you when I return home.

Mother 

Iris was livid. How dare she? After all that Lucius had done for Pansy and now she was going to abandon him in his time of need? Iris decided right then that she would make the portkey herself. 

~~*~~

Lucius waited everyday for the magpie to show up again. He waited and waited. September turned into October and then November. It was, from what he could gather, the third week of December before the magpie, Spawn, made another appearance.

As the bird flitted down next to Lucius, he realized there was a small key, about the size of a child's diary key, around the bird's neck and a letter attached to his leg. Lucius took the letter first.

**__**

My dearest Lucius,

Mother was of no help. She was too busy with her social life to be bothered with our quest, so I made the portkey myself. Sorry it took so long, I had to be very careful on whom I could ask for assistance. 

When you receive this letter it should be the third week of December. I will be home from Hogwarts late tomorrow. When you obtain the key, use it, and wait for me in my room. I will be there as soon as I possible can. All you need to do is hold Spawn, touch the key and you both will be transported to my room. Good luck and I will see you soon.

Your trusted servant, Iris

When Lucius finished the letter, he looked at the bird saying…

"So, Pansy didn't have time to help. Well, I guess I should show up a little early to the house and give Pansy an early Christmas present… Me," Lucius laughed maniacally as he picked up Spawn and felt that all-too-familiar tug behind his navel. When the world stopped spinning, Lucius found himself and Spawn in a green and black decorated room, lying on what was unmistakably Iris' bed.

Laughing, Lucius stood and made his way to the door. "Time to play, Pansy. I have waited a long time for this," he mumbled to himself as he found the wand Iris had left him as he exited the room.

Lucius made his way quietly down the hall. Hearing someone enter the front door, Lucius waited in the shadows to see who it was.

"Pansy, I'm here. Are you ready to go?" Asked the man that had just came in the house.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I am finishing the letter to my daughter, telling her I won't be here for Christmas," Pansy explained as she continued to write.

Lucius crept out of the darkness, startling Randolph right before he mumbled "stupefy."

Entering the drawing room, he saw Pansy sitting at her desk writing the letter.

Lucius walked stealthily behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Oh Randolph, your hand is cold. I will be but a minute," she said, not turning around to see who it was.

"How touching but I don't think you will be going anywhere for Christmas," came that distinctive drawl, one that had always scared Pansy to death.

Turning on the chair, Pansy screamed when her eyes fell on the man standing behind her.

Lucius Malfoy stood there looking frighteningly filthy, a mad glint to his once brilliant grey eyes.

"Miss me?" He asked facetiously. 

"How… when… who?" she stammered as she attempted to rise from the chair and bolt.

Lucius turned her so she was facing him again. 

"What's wrong Pansy? Feeling a little ashamed that you refused to help me?" he asked, smiling at the way her eyes grew large and enjoying the fear emanating from her person.

Lucius chuckled. "Oh all right, I will be kind enough to answer your questions. Let's see… How. Iris made the portkey that you refused to help with. That made me quite angry. I had to stay on that fucking island for three extra months because of you. When. I arrived just a few minutes ago via the portkey your daughter was clever enough to make. And finally, who. That is evident. Iris," he explained as he watched Pansy squirm.

Finding her voice, Pansy asked shakily, "What did you do with Randolph?"

"Oh, is that his name? He is in the entrance hall, stunned. But don't tell me you prefer him to me," Lucius pouted as he ran a finger down Pansy's quivering face. "I have missed you terribly, Pansy, but I am not happy with you. You remember what happens to people that make me mad, don't you?" he smirked as tears started to run down her face, her body visibly trembling.

"No, Lucius. Please. I was going to help you. Iris told me she didn't want my help," she said unconvincingly.

"Liar! You know how much I hate a liar, Pansy," he said right before his hand made first contact with her face.

Pansy staggered backwards, falling to the floor. Lucius stepped closer to her as she scrambled to get away from another vicious blow that hit her once again in the face.

"Don't run from me, it will only make it worse," he confessed.

Pansy wanted to scream again as another blow hit but she couldn't because this one rendered her unconscious. 

As consciousness started to return, Pansy found that she was tied up with invisible bindings, which left her unable to move. She lay there, thinking frantically about what to do when she heard two voices arguing back and forth with each other.

"I think you should torture her more," said the man with the higher pitched voice.

"I don't know, I have always wanted to have her. She is… well was, a very beautiful woman. I would like to compare her to Hermione," said Lucius as he paced the room.

"Well then just fuck her and get it over with so we can get out of here," the other demanded.

Pansy lay there listening, trying to open her swollen eyes. When she got them open wide enough to see she realized that it was only Lucius in the room, he was talking to himself. 

__

"Oh gods, the man is completely mad," she thought to herself as Lucius made his way to her again.

Lucius knelt down next to Pansy, running a long finger down her tear and blood streaked face. "This would not be happening if you had only helped Iris," Lucius said as he conjured a knife, waving it in front of Pansy's face as he whispered ominously, "remember the pensieve?"

A scream rent the air as Lucius started his task…

~~*~~

As Lucius wiped the knife on the robes of the now lifeless Pansy, he heard the front door open and close. "Mum, I'm… what the hell?" Iris exclaimed as she saw Randolph lying in the hall. 

Upon hearing this, Lucius stole into a dark corner, waiting for Iris to discover her mother's body.

When Iris came into the room, she screamed. "No, Mum! No…"

As she knelt down next to her mother's body, she was sickened at the site. There was blood everywhere but what stood out the most was a letter "L" that had been carved into her mother's left breast.

Anger filled Iris as she looked at her mother. "I told you to help me. Why couldn't you just do as you were told?" she asked her dead mother as tears ran angrily down her cheeks. Iris leaned close to Pansy's ear, sobbing as she made her vow. "I promise Mother, I will get revenge. I am going to the Ministry about this. Lucius will pay."

"Oh really?" came a voice from the darkened corner of the room. "I think not. Avada Kedavra."

As the green mist snaked it's way through the room, and the sound of rushing death filled her ears, Iris fell dead over her mother's body.

"Well, Lucius, now that all that is done, let's get a bath and start planning the revenge you have waited so long for," said the high pitched voice of his other self.

"Sounds good to me. I am rather filthy," he laughed as he exited the house with a pop.

~~*~~

When the students came back to school from Christmas holiday, they were informed that a renegade Death Eater had killed Iris.

Tension was running high as Kyleigh started having nightmares again. She knew that Lucius had escaped and her fears were confirmed one Saturday morning in January when Draco came to the school to inform her.

The rest of the year was uneventfully quite. This unnerved Draco terribly. 

After graduation, they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Feelings were low.

Close to the end of the trip, Draco entered Kyleigh's compartment informing her that he had boarded but didn't want to disturb her earlier. 

"I would just feel better if you were with me when we arrive at the crowded station," Draco told Kyleigh as she looked at him lovingly.

"Thanks Daddy, I appreciate it. I was a little nervous about all the people," she confessed.

"Jamie, would you mind getting Martin for me, I want him with us too. I don't trust Father in the least," Draco asked.

"Sure Sir," replied Jamie as he walked out of the compartment to get Martin.

"Daddy, are you all right? You haven't called Lucius 'Father' in years," she asked, her eyes growing wide with fear when Draco pulled out his wand.

"Silence," he muttered, rendering Kyleigh without a voice.

"This is so much easier than I thought," He said as he grabbed Kyleigh's wrist and picked up a coin from his pocket, the portkey pulling them to their destination.

~~*~~ 

Frantically, Jamie and Martin bolted off the train towards Draco and Hermione who were standing on the platform.

Jamie was beside himself. "Oh God, I thought he was you. What are we going to do?"

Taking a deep breath, Draco said shakily as he took an unbelieving Hermione into his arms, "We will find her and she will be fine. I promise."

"Oh Draco, we have to find her. How did he get this close?" she asked, looking up and down the platform for any sign of her missing daughter.

"The only thing I can think of is polyjuice potion. Remember, I was missing a brush a few weeks back? We must have a house elf still loyal to Lucius," Draco said as he continued to think hard on how to get Kyleigh back.

"Hermione, make sure you keep on your engagement ring, that way we can stay in contact with each other constantly. I need to hear from you when we are apart so I know you are safe," he said as he pulled her into a desperate embrace. 

~~*~~

When they arrived back at the manor, Draco and Severus retired to the library to discuss the plan of attack. Hermione was escorted by Katarina to her room so she could rest, Hermione was beside herself.

As Hermione and Katarina sat in silence, Narcissa brought in some tea, thinking that company might be helpful. While sitting sipping tea, an owl came flying into the room. Hermione removed the letter as a small pouch fell onto the floor.

Narcissa went pale, "That is Lucius' old owl."

Hermione took the letter and read it aloud.

**__**

Hermione,

I know that Katarina and Narcissa are with you at this moment. If you want to see Kyleigh alive again, each of you are to take one of the portkeys and come to me. I will know if you tell anyone… I promise you. If you tell anyone, what happens to you will be nothing compared to what I will do to her. Pansy crossed me, look what they found left of her. Spread the keys on the bed and simultaneously, each of you pick one up. I will see you in a few minutes. I look forward to seeing you all again.

Lucius

They stood stunned, for a moment before Narcissa picked up the pouch off the floor. Holding it over the bed, three keys fell onto the bedspread. 

"We will be all right. Once we are there, use your ring, Hermione, to communicate with Draco and let him know where we are. Don't do it before we arrive with Lucius," Narcissa insisted.

"But he will know," said Hermione, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Lucius doesn't know about the ring. You will be able to talk to Draco. We need to go or he will think we are plotting. Everything will turn out okay," comforted Narcissa as she hugged each woman and reached for her key. 

One by one, Hermione, Narcissa, and Katarina touched their various portkeys. Upon arriving at the destination, they were stunned by an unknown source. When they came to, they discovered they had all been placed in the bedroom of the cottage that Katarina had lived in for so many years. It still had the bed and, lined up on the right side of the bed were three chairs. The three women were each sitting in one of the chairs under a body bind watching the horror at the scene that was unraveling before them. 

Lying fully clothed and tied to the bed was an unconscious Kyleigh. She had been hit in the face and had a very large purple and black bruise already starting to form on her delicate skin. Her hands had been bound together at the top of the bed and her legs, spread eagle, had been bound to the foot. Lying on the bed next to her was Lucius. He looked at her as he slowly ran a cold finger down the side of her bruised face. As he did this, he glanced at the three women to see their reactions. Narcissa had a look of horror, as did Katarina, but Hermione had a look of seething murderous hatred. This was funny to him.

"What's wrong Hermione, don't you like seeing your daughter here, like this, with me?" he asked, knowing there was no way she could answer. "You have done a wonderful job with her. I believe she will be even more delicious than you were. It would have been very regrettable if I had succeeded in killing her when she was a baby," he said as he started to softly run his fingers down her neck, across her breasts and down her leg. 

It was this, which woke Kyleigh up. She couldn't move but felt someone touching her in a way that she didn't want to be touched. 

"Get your hands off me, you son of a bitch," growled Kyleigh through gritted teeth as she spat in his face.

He gave a chuckle and slapped her hard in the face. "Leave my mother out of this and don't ever do that again."

She spat in his face again.

He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed as he straddled her body by sitting on her thighs.

"Oh yes, you are a feisty one. I like a challenge," he said as he leaned over her and kissed her roughly, squeezing her throat just a little harder. When he released her, she started coughing and sputtering.

Lucius then reached over to the small table by the bed and picked up the knife he had used on Pansy. It was longer than the one he had used on Hermione, with a thicker blade. As he came to settle back on her legs, he rubbed himself against her in a most intimate way. Kyleigh looked at Hermione who had tears streaming down her face. Astoundingly, Kyleigh wasn't crying, she looked livid. As she gazed at her mother, she discreetly directed her eyes to the foot of the bed trying to get Hermione to look there also. When Hermione did, she saw something that made her heart sing. The leather straps that were binding Kyleigh's legs were coming untied. Hermione thought, _"Please Kyleigh, don't lose your concentration." _Hermione knew it took a lot of concentration for Kyleigh to use her telekinetic powers. She just had to concentrate. 

Lucius so enthralled in what he was planning for Kyleigh he hadn't noticed. Once he was set he took the knife and ran the blade over his finger. 

"Sharp isn't it? I learned that little trick for Hermione. She once teased me about a knife she had. I can guarantee, right at this moment, she wishes she had used that knife on me. But instead, I get to use my knife on you. Feel privileged, it is a new one. However it is used. Ask Pansy, oh yeah you can't because it killed her. Oh well," he said as he started to cut away the first buttons on Kyleigh's robe.

"Just think, soon you will also have a scar just like the three bitches over there."

"They don't have them anymore," Kyleigh said defiantly.

"Don't have what?" Lucius asked, his patience running thin.

"The scars. They don't have them any more."

Laying the knife on Kyleigh's chest Lucius bounced off the bed and went over to where Hermione was sitting tearing her robe exposing the tank top she wore underneath. Sure enough, just visible above the scoop neck of the shirt, he no longer saw a scar of his initial "L". He saw a tattoo of a dragon. 

"You bitch!" He yelled as he slapped Hermione across the face. "You will pay for removing my mark," he said as he wiped the trickle of blood from Hermione's lip, then sucked the blood from his finger. "When I finish with Kyleigh here, I am going to have another round with the three of you."

Hermione's eyes grew large with surprise trying not to look at the bed to see that Kyleigh had just gotten her tied hands undone.

He walked back over to the bed and climbed back on top of Kyleigh. 

"Now where was I? Oh yes, so Kyleigh, tell me has that Indian you seem so fond of ever touched you like this?" he asked as he reached out to caress Kyleigh's now semi-exposed breasts.

"That's none of your fucking business," she said defiantly.

Lucius chuckled, "You have a mouth like your mother. Let's see if your body is as pretty as hers," he said as he cut her robe, further exposing more of her bra. He began tugging at the strap saying, "this needs to go."

However, before he could do anything about it, a picture that was hanging on the wall came flying across the room distracting Lucius just enough to not notice what Kyleigh was doing. 

Suddenly the knife was in Kyleigh's hand and she was poised to plunge it deep into his black heart. With a strength she didn't know she possessed, she flipped him onto his back and straddled him like he had been straddling her. Suddenly the door burst open. It was Draco, followed closely by Sirius, Severus and Jamie, all looking completely shocked at what they saw.

"My mother should have killed you when she had the chance," said Kyleigh blankly not noticing the men that had come into the room.

As Lucius lay beneath Kyleigh he laughed nervously.

"You are just like your mother. You don't have the guts to kill me," Lucius said with a low menacing voice.

"Oh you see that is where you are wrong. I have just that much of you in me. I have no problem killing you at all," she said staring at him with loathing,

"You see, **_Father_**, you may have raped my mother, Katarina, Narcissa and Draco, but I have had to live with all the visions of what you did. I saw the night I was conceived and the terror you have rained on so many people. I saw what you did to your own son. The scars you have given. I have to live with this everyday and the only way to get rid of these feelings that have built up inside of me since I was five years old is to get rid of the one causing them. I hate you and hope that you rot in hell. There will be no escape this time because I am going to make sure you are dead. I will sit here and wait until every drop of your blood has oozed from your disgusting pathetic corpse," and, as she finished her speech without warning, Kyleigh plunged the knife deep into the center of his chest. 

Lucius had a look of complete surprise on his face.

"I can't believe you did this to me," he gurgled in amazement. "I guess you do have some of me in you."

"And when you die that part of me dies with you," Kyleigh vowed as she tightened her grip on the knife and shoved it in even further.

As Lucius started to twitch, Draco came to his daughter.

"Kyleigh are you all right?" Draco asked as he touched her shoulder gingerly. 

Not taking her eyes off of the dying Lucius, she said in a clipped voice, "Yes, Daddy, I will be fine as soon as the last breath is drawn by this sorry excuse for a human."

As she sat straddling him, his blood started to ooze from him covering Kyleigh's legs with crimson warmth.

"Maybe you should get off of him, Sweetness," Draco said as he tightened the grip on her shoulder.

Pulling away from Draco's grip she said firmly,

"NO! I want to **_watch_** him die… I want to **_feel _**him die," she said as a tear ran down her face.

She looked harder at Lucius and saw that his eyes were starting to cloud over, death very near. 

As the last ounce of life slipped out of his body, Lucius announced with defiance,

"I have no regrets."

Kyleigh stared into his cold eyes, "Neither do I," she said as she watched the life force slip from Lucius as he took his last breath.

Kyleigh sat there, continuing to stare at his lifeless body, relief beginning to fill her tired soul. It was necessary for Draco to physically remove her from his body before she snapped out of it. Then the flood of emotions from the last eighteen years hit her and she collapsed in Draco's arms.

Draco held her gently and over her head said, 

"Jamie, take her in the next room please, we will be in there in a moment." Jamie tenderly took Kyleigh from her Daddy's arms and led her into the next room. 

Once there she broke down. She sat on the couch with her arms leaning on her legs, clutching her stomach, rocking back and forth. Suddenly she realized that there was something warm and sticky on her legs and arms. It was Lucius' blood. As she tried to wipe if off she only succeeded in getting it all over her hands too. As she looked down at her hands, she screamed and bolted out the door, running as fast as she could into the woods. Branches from trees and bushes were scratching her arms and face, getting caught in her hair. She was so oblivious to what was going on she didn't hear thundering footsteps behind her. She didn't hear Draco and Jamie calling her name. All she knew was that she needed to get the blood off her. It was like she was possessed. Get it off was all she could think. She kept running through the woods and finally she came across the stream not too far from the cottage. She plunged into the water scrubbing at her clothes and skin. It wouldn't come off. She crawled to the edge of the stream, half in and half out of the water, as she knelt, vomiting violently. It was then that Draco and Jamie found her. When she saw them, she started to sob.

"I can't get the blood off. Please help me. It won't come off," she cried as she crawled further back into the water. Draco went in after her calling over his shoulder to Jamie, "Go get Hermione."

Jamie then took off running the way he came only to run into to Hermione and the others as they made their way through the woods.

  
"Where is she?" asked Hermione fretfully. 

"She ran into the water. She said she couldn't get the blood off. She became very ill," said Jamie, looking very pale. 

"Which way?" asked Severus.

"Over here," said Jamie as he turned and started running towards the water again.

"Kyleigh, sweetness, the blood is gone," Draco said as he lifted her hands to show her. As it finally registered in her brain that the blood was indeed gone, she began to sob yet again, throwing herself into Draco's arms. When Hermione saw them, she ran into the water to help comfort her daughter. After a few minutes of coercion from her parents, Kyleigh finally came out of the water.

As Kyleigh reached the waters edge, she sat down, arms clutching her legs, head resting on her knees. After a few minutes of sitting there like this, Hermione rubbing circles on her back whispering soothing words to her, she finally spoke.

"What are we going to do now? I mean with his body?" said Kyleigh staring blankly at the ground.

Not knowing what to say, it was finally Severus that asked, "What do you think we should do?"

Without any hesitation at all, Kyleigh said with defeat, "Burn it! I think we should burn the whole fucking cabin down to the ground."

Severus looked around from face to face and all slowly nodded.

"Do you feel up to it now?" Severus asked.

"Yes Severus, the sooner the better."

Quietly they trudged back through the woods to the cabin, Kyleigh holding her parents' hands. Once back at the cabin, Kyleigh turned to Draco.

"Daddy, can we make sure he is still in there?" she asked with a small voice.

"If you feel we should," he said as he gently squeezed her hand and together they walked back into the cabin. Upon reaching the bedroom doorway, she saw Lucius on the blood-drenched bed, eyes still staring in death. She stood there gazing at him for a moment, tears streaming again down her face. Not tears of sorrow but of relief. She then turned to Draco whispering "no regrets."

Draco tenderly took her precious face in his hands, kissed away the tears on her cheeks, and murmured, "no regrets."

They turned and walked back outside finding the other six already standing facing the cabin with their wands drawn. As Draco and Kyleigh joined them, they turned to face the cabin. 

"On the count of three," said Sirius.

"One, two, three."

"Concilio Exuro," they said together.

As the eight witches and wizards threw the spell, a large explosion hit the cabin engulfing it in flames. They all separated into couples as they dealt with their feelings separately. 

Sirius and Narcissa, whose lives would now be peaceful knowing that Lucius could no longer terrorize their family. Narcissa, who had been married to the man for eighteen years. Under the Imperius curse for most of it. Sirius, who had to help Narcissa through her nightmares. Living with the terror, that Lucius was so close to his family. 

Severus and Katarina, the mixed feeling that they had. Severus, who had spent 19 years of his life grieving for the woman he loved, thinking that she had been murdered by Lucius, only to find out that she was alive. Wasted years full of regret. And Katarina, who had been tortured by Lucius for 19 years having to experience things that no human should have to suffer.

Draco and Hermione, he changed their lives forever. Hermione, who because of this man was inadvertently given a gift that he regretted giving, Kyleigh. She may have been produced from an act of violent hatred but was a truly wanted and most precious gift. Draco, who had to live with something that no child should ever have to live with, incestuous rape. A lot for a five-year-old to endure. 

Kyleigh and Jamie, whose lives are only just starting. Jamie, having to watch for seven years the trial and tribulations that Kyleigh was put through. And finally, Kyleigh who was most affected by Lucius. Being conceived through a violent act, seeing her own conception through a pensieve, the bad dreams, the visions, the hatred and anguish. And now, she had to deal with the fact that she killed someone. Even if Lucius did deserve it and it was in self-preservation. She was forced to take the life of another human being. A lot for an eighteen year old to digest. 

The healing process for all eight people would be long, but together, they would survive and grow.

As the flames started to die down and the cabin was completely destroyed into a pile of smoldering ash, they went home knowing once and for all that Lucius Malfoy could never hurt any of them again.

AN: I hope that you have enjoyed the saga of Draco's Secret. It was meant as a message that children and adults alike CAN survive the violence of rape. I hope in some way that I have helped someone, anyone, deal with the contemptuous act. Please understand that you are worth a wondrous amount. Don't let a violent act destroy you. 

Thanks to Amy and Margherita for all their help. You guys rock.


End file.
